Silent Angelic Heart
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: 1st Person. Haruhi was my childhood friend, my soul sister, and the one there for me when my parents left. She's back in my life and she brings people who change me. Hikaru's supposed to be a devil yet has the heart of an angel... and I love him. HikaruOC
1. Episode 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events. I however do own my OC. Takes place in the manga not the anime. Please R&R, do not flame, and enjoy!**

**Episode 1**

**Not Ordinary**

"I should really get to the supermarket sale..." I murmured softly as I walked down the street.

I entered the supermarket and looked at the people scrambling to get ahold of the best deal items. Grimacing inwardly, I forced a smile, and attempted to make my way toward the vegetables. I honestly hated to be around other people. I perfered to be by myself and do things on my own. That's why I was known as the anti-social student of my class.

"Hinata!"

My ears perked up at the sound of a voice I hadn't heard in years. Turning around, I broke into a real smile at the sight of a face I knew I could never forget.

"Haruhi!"

We hugged like long-lost sisters. Despite the fact I was in my final year of high school, Haruhi and I were close childhood friends. She was the only person in middle school who could ever get me to talk, let alone smile, and called me friend. Without Fujioka Haruhi, I would probably go completely mental. Ever since my parents went abroad and left me in the care of Ranka (Haruhi's strange dad) until I was old enough to look after myself, I had grown to trust Haruhi more than I trusted anyone.

"What happened to your beautiful long hair?" I asked, running my fingers through her shortened locks.

Haruhi surely looked different from what I remembered. Right now she was wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a black hooded t-shirt. I, on the other hand, was wearing my trademark outfit of jeans, black skate shoes with a dark purple butterfly design, a longsleeved black shirt, a white hooded t-shirt with dark purple sleeves and hood, and it had a black butterfly design that went from the left side of my chest to my right hip, and I wore purple and black stripped fingerless gloves.

Haruhi sighed and muttered, "Don't ask, please."

I scratched my chin, "Maybe I should, just to annoy you."

"Don't you dare, Karaiko." Haruhi teased back, using my surname.

"Wanna see me try, Fujioka?" I replied with a smirk.

Haruhi looked down at me and smiled her warm smile. She was very pretty but with her hairstyle she could pass for either gender. Either way, she was cute, and I wanted to pinch her cheeks. But at 4'9" and with Haruhi at 5'0" there was no way I could manage that anyway.

"So how's that new school of yours? Y'know, the one that you got into on a scholarship?" I questioned as we began our shopping.

"Ouran? It's okay... well... different." Haruhi looked over her shoulder, "Hey, if you see a group of guys who don't know what on earth they're doing, warn me, and we'll run."

Tilting my head, I gave her a questioning look. Haruhi merely shrugged it off and began to look at ramen packets.

"How's Ranka?" I asked next.

The cross-dresser who halfway raised me was one of my favorite people in the world. I loved him dearly and I loved Haruhi just as much.

"Good..." Haruhi seemed distracted, "Hinata, where are you living now?"

My dark green eyes shifted, "L-Look! Miso soup!"

Her hand grabbed my arm the moment I turned away.

"Hinata, don't change the subject. Tell me where you're living." Haruhi demanded.

I felt the urge to lie but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I sighed and hung my head, "I've been living in the loft above the bookstore that I work at part-time. The woman who owns it looks after me..." I confessed with my cheeks burning.

Haruhi closed her eyes, "I always wondered why you moved out so suddenly... at least you're not homeless."

We both knew how close I had gotten to it though.

The doors opened and Haruhi paled considerably. I then saw a large group of six boys, two of them being identical twins, looking around in search of something or somebody.

Or the particular someone practically pulling my arm out of its socket in order to escape.

Haruhi dragged me to the ground and we crawled toward the back exit. I looked sadly at my abandoned groceries but knew not to argue with Haruhi. She merely put a finger to her lips as we slipped outside. Without another word, Haruhi grabbed my wrist, and we stealthly snuck down the alley and headed down the street, away from the gawking crowd of people at the sight of a limo.

"What's going on?" I demanded. "I only get some much time to buy food and I-"

Haruhi cut me off, "I need a place to hide!"

Blinking, I ran my hands through my shoulder-blade length layered hair. The sun made caramel strands through my chocolate brown locks appear and I brushed my bangs, which were similar to Haruhi's, out of my eyes and face.

"Okay, okay. Follow me."

We made a left turn and headed down a few blocks. Distantly, I could hear the sounds of what appeared to be a dramatic monologue coming from the supermarket entrance. Haruhi face-palmed slightly before we quickened our pace. Turning abruptly, we entered a small corner bookstore that sold shojo and shonen manga along with old texts and several popular books.

"Hina! You're back!" exclaimed the elderly woman who was behind the register.

"Good afternoon, Miss Yamanika!" I exclaimed, slipping towards the backroom. "We need to hide!"

Miss Yamanika's brown eyes were sparkling, "Oooh! Okay, I won't give away your position." She winked, her silver locks framing her pretty face. "Hurry now, dears!"

Haruhi smiled as we slipped inside the backroom. From there, I found the drawstring that brought down the ladder that reached my loft.

"Hurry!" I hissed, gently pushing Haruhi toward the ladder.

She climbed up it slowly and timidly. Once her feet disappeared, I heard the sound of Miss Yamanika telling me to hurry. I scrambled up the ladder, tripping at one point and banging my kneecap, resulting in me to curse softly as I ascended faster. Haruhi heaved me inside and we quickly pulled the ladder back up.

"Safe!" I panted relieved.

Haruhi smiled, "I owe you, Hinata."

I grinned, "I know you do, Haruhi."

Standing up, Haruhi began to look around my living quarters. There was a futon underneath the small window, an old antique desk, a dresser, and two bookshelves. One was filled with manga, the other was filled with books, and both had lines of photographs on top of them. Whilst I inspected my bruised (and tender) knee, Haruhi scanned through my books, being careful not to make a noise, mainly because I could hear loud customers downstairs.

Why on earth was Haruhi hiding from those guys?

As I thought harder, I began to piece together the memory of seeing them. I had a photogrpahic memory that sometimes got me in trouble. It was then that I realized that these particular boys had been gorgeous; not the usual type of guy that Haruhi had hung around in middle school, though there had been this cute Arai guy that was her friend. I could remember their faces clearly (trust me, those faces aren't easily forgotten).

One had been blonde, with brown throughout his hair, and had big blue-violet eyes. He seemed to have been half-European from what I could tell.

The tall one with glasses had dark hair and dark eyes... kinda scary guy now that I thought about it. Shudder.

The two twins, both with auburn brown hair and pale brown eyes, and completely identical. They had looked bored as well.

Then there was an extremely tall guy with a quiet demeanor. His hair had been dark too and he looked like he was active in a sport.

My cheeks burned as if they were on fire as I remembered the last boy. He had blonde hair with large honey-brown eyes that were incredibly warm. What I had always realized was that he was my height as well and held a bunny toy. There was no way he was around the same age as Haruhi and the others but something inside me told me that he was.

"Haruhi..." I whispered softly, "Who are the guys trying to find you?"

Haruhi sweatdropped and had the "Don't wanna talk about it" expression on her face again.

Before I could question it, the ladder I was sitting on began to move. Scrambling off it (just in time) we watched in horror as the ladder went down into the backroom. Seconds later the gorgeous boys from before appeared in my loft.

Able to view every single article of indecent clothing I owned...

"How dare you run from your father and mother!" exclaimed the dramatic half-European one, draping an arm around another boy.

The glasses wearing one just looked like he'd rather be doing something that would be more into his benefit at the moment.

At this statement I merely stood up, looked him in his eyes, and said, "Dude, you aren't Ranka, don't even try that with me. What's with the stupid outfits? And why the hell are you stalking my friend anyway?"

"She's blunter than Haruhi!?" gapped the twins in shock.

"Takashi is she a friend of Haru?" asked the blonde holding the bunny.

The tall one merely nodded.

"Pardon our intrusion, Princess." I jolted when the drama king took my hands and looked into my eyes. I cursed mentally when I realized I was blushing. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Suoh Tamaki, the president of the Host Club."

"H-Host... C-Club?" I stammered, looking at Haruhi for answers.

She face-palmed.

"These are our members, vice-president, Ohtori Kyoya-" the scary guy with glasses smiled, "The Hitachiin Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru-" Devilish grins greeted me and I felt uneasy, "Takashi Morinozuka, whom we call "Mori"," the quiet one looked at me slowly, "And Mitsukuni Haninozuka, whom we call "Hunny"."

"Tamaki... Kyoya... Hikaru... Kaoru... Mori... Hunny... and Haruhi..." I murmured to myself.

"The Ouran High School Host Club!" I exclaimed.

It suddenly came back to me. I had encountered this group before when they were doing one of their events for Princess Michelle of a small European country that's name escapes me. I remembered it because the twins almost stepped on me with one of those elephants!

"YOU!!" I hissed, pointing at them. "TIME FOR PAYBACK!!"

Hikaru or Kaoru (I can't tell who is who) walked forward, shooed Tamaki away from me, and got into my personal space range. The next thing I knew, he was cupping my cheeks in his hands, and was getting nose-to-nose with me.

"You honestly shouldn't mess with someone you can't possibly be able to get payback on." Smirking, he made me blush even worse than I already was.

I squirmed out of his hold, "Get out of my personal space! I hate people in my personal space!" Without thinking, I brought my leg up, and knocked the twin off his feet.

"Bun-Bun Cushion!" Hunny exclaimed, lunging forward, and cushioning his fall.

"Alright, everyone, get out!"

I turned to look at Haruhi, who was standing at her full height, and had stress marks. She pointed at the ladder and the others (rather reluctantly, mind you) headed down it and out of the bookstore. I took several gulps of air, reminding myself that I now owed Haruhi big time, and went downstairs. Miss Yamanika gave me a look of apology as Tamaki said goodbye to her and thanked her for assisting him in locating his "daughter".

Haruhi rubbed the back of her neck, "I'm sorry, Hinata, about what's happened."

I rubbed my own neck, "It's okay…" Why the hell did I say that? It was most certainly not! "Hope to see you soon. Please come visit!"

Tamaki froze in mid-step out of the door. Immediately he turned around, his eyes wide.

"You're… Karaiko Hinata?" He gapped in surprise.

"Yeah…" I replied slowly, "You're point?"

"Your father is great friends with my own! He is currently in France and-"

"What do you know about my father?!" I shouted before he could continue.

Tamaki blinked and continued, "He… he told my father he's not… coming back to Japan anytime soon."

I knew that already. I knew that Father and Mother had no intentions on returning.

So how come a lump was burning my throat and I wanted to scream for my Mother and Father to come home?

"Hinata…" Haruhi took a step forward.

"No… it's okay, Haruhi." I took in a shaky breath and smiled. "You go home… tell Ranka I said hello. Bye."

Haruhi looked reluctant to leave (even more than the others had) but she listened to me and walked out of the bookstore (dragging Tamaki with her). Once we were alone, Miss Yamakina walked around the counter and drew me into a motherly embrace.

"To think… I actually still love them… even after all this time… that they've abandoned me in their hearts…" I whispered as I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"It'll be alright, dear…" Miss Yamakina whispered in reply, "I'll take care of you for as long as I live…"

I hugged her tightly, "Thank you, Miss Yamakina…"

Shaking her head, she pulled back, "Call me Mine. I have known you for over a year now."

"Thank you… Mine…"

My tears were dried, and I had some ramen with Mine, before I headed back to my loft to clean up and get ready to tackle my homework. However, as I attempted to finish my English vocab, I couldn't help but remember the way that my heart had pounded when I had seen Hunny.

What was wrong with me?

Normally, I wasn't one to let appearances affect me. I grew up a Plain Jane that no one ever noticed…

But when Hikaru or Kaoru had gotten so close to me…

I blushed furiously and kicked myself for thinking about that. Those boys were at least two years younger than me! At the age of seventeen, thinking about a fifteen year old was just sick!

I shook my head and located my phone before I checked the messages. My heart sank at the giant zero flickering up at me.

"We'll call to let you know when we're coming home, Hinata…" I murmured.

No call, no letter, nothing for five years. I could remember the day they left and my heart still ached.

"I don't need you…" I whispered, shoving the phone away, and I stormed over to my futon, abandoning my homework. "I'm not some ordinary girl who needs parents!"

I lay down and slammed my dark green eyes shut, ignoring the tears burning them.

However, no matter how hard I tried to make them go away; the feelings of loneliness remained breaking my heart…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Hinata's pretty much like Haruhi in some ways but she's still herself. Please read and review but do not flame me, please! SENSITIVE LIKE TAMAKI!**

**Musical Inspiration: Silly-Go-Round - .hack/Roots**

**Any guesses on who Haruhi's paired with?**


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events. I however do own my OC. Takes place in the manga not the anime. Thank you for reviewing (if you did) last chapter! Please R&R, do not flame, and enjoy!**

**Episode 2**

**Debts and Schemes**

"Please, tell me you're joking, Sensei!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Karaiko, but you're not getting out of this assignment. If you don't do it, I'll have to fail you. You cannot fail your English grade, and if you do, you cannot graduate. You will do your research term paper on Ouran's Host Club or you will fail."

Out of every student in this English class, why me?!

Reluctantly, I sighed and headed out of the classroom. I made my way out of my school and down the street, grumbling to myself about "unlucky" and "stupid English", before I found myself outside of Haruhi's apartment complex. Shrugging, I climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Hinata!" Ranka opened the door and flung his arms around me, "I missed you, my second child!"

"H-Hello, R-Ranka… c-can't… b-breathe!" I wheezed.

Releasing me, Ranka quickly pulled me inside. I looked around the familiar apartment and felt like I was returning home after a long trip. I inhaled deeply, letting the familiar smells take over my mind, and send me to memory lane.

"Hinata, what brings you here this fine day?" Ranka asked me, giggling.

"Where's Haruhi?" I asked, coming back to reality.

Ranka giggled and said, "My precious Haruhi is with the Host Club right now. Just go to Ouran and head for Music Room 3. Trust me, you won't miss it."

I cringed slightly but knew I would have to go there sooner or later. I honestly couldn't afford to fail my English class and not graduate. I thanked Ranka and began to head to what would most likely become my personal hell.

As I walked, I asked myself why I didn't want to go to Ouran.

The answer was really simple.

I didn't want to have to deal with the madness that the Host Club brought with them, like I did a week ago in my loft. I was surprised Haruhi was still _sane_ after being around them! As far as I was concerned, I didn't want to be around those twins either. They seemed like nothing but pranksters to me and I could barely tolerate people as it was.

"Music Room 3…"

I took a deep breath as I looked at the door. I gripped the handle and turned it slowly, knowing I was going to regret even opening this door by the time I left.

"What the-?"

My jaw dropped as I entered what appeared to be Halloweentown from the classic American movie, "The Nightmare Before Christmas". I jumped and squeaked when two vampires appeared from behind me and grabbed my arms.

"Let go of me!!" Struggling, I tried to break free.

I finally did, only to trip and stagger, and be steadied by Jack Skellington… only it was Mori. Hunny was dressed as Zero, I could see Kyoya as the mayor, and Tamaki as Lock, the demon child.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?"

Haruhi appeared at my side, dressed as Sally. My heart slowed down a few miles as I looked and saw several girls dressed in yellow dresses giggling and whispering amongst themselves.

"…Doesn't Haruhi look so cute! He's dressed as Sally!" I heard one say.

Wait a second… _he?_

"Haruhi, what are they talking about? You're a g- mmph!?"

Hikaru and Kaoru had silenced me by clamping their hands over my mouth. Hunny, Mori, and Tamaki got to work distracting their customers whilst I was being dragged behind a model of the Town Square fountain.

"Shh, Loudmouth!" One twin hissed. "Haruhi's secret needs to remain a secret!"

"Secret? How come the fact that Haruhi's a girl has to remain a secret?" I demanded hotly in a hushed voice.

Haruhi knelt down so that she was eyelevel and said, "Hinata, please, I promise to tell you everything as soon as all the customers leave. Please don't do anything to cause problems!"

Personally, I'd rather give these twins hell, but only because Haruhi asked did I cooperate. I ended up being forced into a vampire costume and had to follow Hikaru and Kaoru around. Let's just say I grimaced the entire time and not so many customers wanted the twins' attention.

"Beloved, Hikaru, please allow me to have some of your blood!" Kaoru exclaimed dramatically, getting dangerously close to his twin brother, and showing his realistic fangs.

The customers blushed and squealed.

I, on the other hand, felt repulsed.

"B-But… y-you two are… Twincest!! Twincest!!" I hissed in disgust, feeling bile rising in my throat.

Gay love was a-okay with me, but not incest! Shudder!

Lucky for me, no one really heard me except for the twins. Kaoru glared at me (thank goodness he parted his hair differently from Hikaru today!) slightly and I quickly put one of the vampire bat cookies in my mouth. Hikaru approached, and I honestly didn't notice him until _after_ he placed a hand on my shoulder, tilted my chin with one finger, and took the other end of the cookie into his mouth. My face burned hotly as he broke off the end just before our lips touched and he smirked after chewing and swallowing.

I immediately whirled around, hiding my blood red face in my hands, and praying that Haruhi would come to my rescue soon enough.

To think I almost had my first kiss with a guy that irritated the hell outta me with a cookie in my mouth?!

"What's wrong, Hina?" Hunny appeared out of no where, still holding his bunny. "Your face sure is red!"

He had to bother me _now_?! Was there no end to the humiliation?!

Hunny got nose-to-nose with me, those big honey-brown eyes digging into mine, and he looked curious. Despite the fact he was downright adorable, I was embarrassed still by Hikaru's actions, and now Hunny was making it worse by invading my personal space.

How in the world did I manage to have the impulse to strangle someone _that_ adorable?

Staggering backwards, I whirled around and smacked into Mori again. He steadied me, looked down into my eyes, and made my blush spread all over my body. I whirled around again, tripping over my own to feet, and landed on my back at Kyoya's feet. He merely adjusted his glasses and blinked a few times before Tamaki (rather dramatically, mind you) lunged forward to pull me to my unsteady feet.

"Are you unscathed, Princess?" He asked.

I was right. There was no end to the humiliation.

"HARUHI!!" I screamed.

She came to the rescue and gently helped me over to a vacant area. I was repulsed not only by the Twincest I had witnessed, but with my own humiliation as well, and how I had reacted to the situation.

Never in my life had I felt this embarrassment.

"It'll be alright, Hinata." Haruhi tried reassuring me, "The customers are leaving now and then I can explain to you what's going on."

The doors slammed and Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori all approached. The moment they came within any distance of me, I freaked, and ended up falling backwards, chair and all.

However, in my desperate attempt to stop my fall, I ended up knocking over something very breakable…

_**CRASH!!**_

"Oh no…" Haruhi looked horrified.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a look, "That's a 99,000 dollar lamp made only in Transylvania." They informed me in unison.

This nightmare was never going to end…

"Good opening for an explanation, if I do say so myself, Milord." said Kaoru with a smirk.

"Haruhi broke an 80,000 dollar vase and is pretending to be a boy in order to work off her debt." Tamaki explained, "The fact that she is a girl must remain a secret. My father is the chairman and agrees."

"So… where does that leave me?" I dared to ask.

All that did was make me gulp when I saw the look on the twins' devious faces.

"You have to repay your debt, Hinakarai!" They exclaimed. "By working in the Host Club!"

WHAT?!

And what the hell is with the combination of my first and surname?!

I was picked up and forced into a chair, Hikaru now examining my layered chocolate brown locks with a surprising gentleness, while Kaoru unbuttoned my blazer and lifted my foot to look at my loafer. Blushing for the hundredth time within this hour time-span, I jumped when Hikaru brushed his fingertips across my cheek, and started to tremble.

"I have an idea," Kyoya began in that calm tone of voice that was offsetting in every way to me. "We could increase our profit if we also had male customers as well. Hinata can be the host for the males that come in that do not wish to see us and also for the women who enjoy another woman's company."

… I have to host lesbians?!

That didn't actually sound so bad but…

"FYI, I'm nothing like you lot when it comes to appearance." I snapped, "You all are gorgeous." I was including Haruhi in on this as well, "Have you looked at me lately? I'm not even pretty."

"Who told you that?" Tamaki asked in shock.

I blinked in surprise. Could they honestly not see how plain I was?

Everyone actually looked sincere as they looked at me closely.

"Your locks, they shine and are the rich color of chocolate, with strands of caramel that gleam in the light!" Tamaki continued, "Your eyes are such a deep shade of green, so beautiful, like the forests!" I felt my heart racing at these words, "And your skin… unblemished and as creamy as a peach! You are an angel in my eyes, Miss Hinata! You are not plain!"

It's gotta be the European in him talking… it has to be… there is no way he honestly thinks those things about me…

"It's not his French heritage," Kyoya spoke up.

I jumped. Did he read my mind or something?!

"You really are pretty, Hina!" Hunny exclaimed, "Takashi thinks so too! Don't you, Takashi?" He tugged on Mori's arm.

Mori gave a small nod but remained silent.

Hikaru and Kaoru put their faces centimeters from mine, "You are neither hideous nor plain. Milord is right."

Must… resist… urge… to… beat… back… Twincestuous… beings…

Even Haruhi smiled and agreed, "I've always thought you were pretty, Hinata."

"H-How c-can I possibly do this? I'm not even a student here!" I exclaimed, yanking my foot out of Kaoru's hold. He still remained holding my loafer. Scowling, I swiped it out of his hand, and held it against my chest. "Besides, I have my job at the bookstore and my English paper to write!"

"You have to write an English paper?" Haruhi blinked.

"Yeah, about the Ouran High School Host Club. That's why I came here. I have to write it for this semester. It has to be at least 20 pages too." I said quietly.

Tamaki scratched his chin, "As a special condition, you are in the club in order to pay back your debt and to complete your English assignment. My father will agree to that."

"Yay!"

Hunny lunged forward and huggled me, Bun-Bun squished between us, and I twitched when the twins decided to get in on the hugging as well. Since I was in a chair, I was pretty much sandwiched, and couldn't break free.

"We get to play with Hinakarai!" Kaoru exclaimed happily.

"Hinakarai is here to stay!" Hikaru laughed.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT NAME?!"

Tamaki freed me. Half of me was grateful; the other half was highly disturbed. He then scolded the twins like he was a father.

"Don't you dare treat your cousin with disrespect! She cannot help that she grew up a commoner!"

Since when am I a cousin to these demons?!

And what did he mean by "grew up a commoner"? How the hell was I supposed to grow up? Like them and be a spoiled rich kid?

Haruhi actually had a look on her face that said, "Thank God, a replacement…"

I wanted to scream, I wanted to fight, and I wanted to cry.

My life officially sucked way more than I could've thought it had.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

Just like Haruhi, I was trapped here. The only ones who didn't annoy me at this point were Kyoya and Mori. The others…

Let's just say if they kept this up they were going to be losing more body parts than desired.

Somebody, save me.

Please.

I just knew that by the time I escaped this place, I was going to end up going to a mental hospital.

Because these people were going to end up driving me _insane_…

"Welcome to the Host Club, Karaiko Hinata."

My fate was sealed…

And my personal hell had arrived.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: LOL. I am so mean. Poor, poor Hinata. I feel kinda evil doing that to her but now Haruhi's not the only girl anymore! Haha. Please R&R, hope you enjoyed this chapter of insanity, and please stay tuned for episode three! **

**Musical Inspiration: Boten Anna – BassHunter (WOOT!)**

**Any guesses on the pairings yet? LOL**


	3. Episode 3

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events. I however do own my OC. Takes place in the manga not the anime. Thank you for reviewing (if you did) last chapter! Please R&R, do not flame, and enjoy! Onto more torture for Hinata! Mwhahaha!**

**Episode 3**

**Just the Beginning**

"If I'm hosting the guys… how come I'm wearing a guys' uniform like Haruhi?" I twitched as I looked at my reflection.

"We wanted to match!" Hunny exclaimed, putting an arm around my shoulders, and pressing our cheeks together. "Don't we look cute together, Hina?"

I blushed, "I-I g-guess s-so, H-Hunny…"

Damn his cuteness… it was seriously irritating trying to stay mad at someone as cute as Haninozuka Mitsukuni and not succeeding.

"Ready?" Tamaki asked with his perfect smile in place.

Hunny led me by the hand and made me blush even worse than I had been, mainly since I'd never held hands with a boy before. My throat went dry as I tried to calm my nerves. News that a female had joined the Host Club had buzzed around Ouran and apparently I was going to have a lot of customers.

"Let's do it, Hinakarai!" Hikaru exclaimed.

I glared at him, though I had to admit it was getting somewhat easier to tell the Hitachiin Twins apart at times. Kaoru was calmer, and didn't speak so rashly at times, unlike Hikaru.

And so my first day began…

"You're doing great…" Tamaki whispered in my ear, leaning over the back of my chair, and causing me to blush abruptly.

My customer was a boy dubbed Bossa Nova and Casanova by the Host Club. He had an apparent crush on Haruhi and I suspected he knew her secret as well. He seemed to be very kind, despite his non-benevolent appearance.

"See you tomorrow then," I smiled, closing my eyes.

Bossa Nova managed to walk away, looking dazed. The day had gone surprisingly well and I hadn't made a mess of anything!

At least, that's what I thought…

"Haruhi, I did well, right?" I exclaimed, running over to her, once the final customer left.

"I'm so proud of you, Hinata!" She replied, smiling.

I was about to hug her when I tripped. We were sent flying to the ground, knocking into one of the tables, and the contents fell on top of me. Sitting up, I immediately reached up, smearing chocolate cake down my burning face, and I looked down at Haruhi.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked, sitting up, and immediately trying to help clean me up.

"Haruhi… I'm so sorry!" I burst into tears at this point, "I made such a mess and ruined your uniform along with mine! I'm such a klutz! Please forgive me!"

Haruhi bit her lip, trying to coax me from crying. Before she could say anything, another person was there, wiping my face with a cold washcloth. Blinking, I ceased my tears long enough to look and see (to my complete surprise) Mori, of all people, wiping my face clean and trying to get the cake out of my hair and off my clothes.

"It'll be alright, Hinata." He spoke to me for the first time.

Wow, talk about a major shocker! I had known him for about a week and he said four words to me! From what I heard from Hunny, Mori never really talked at all!

"Come along, Princess, we'll get you cleaned up."

Tamaki had approached and gently scooped me in his arms. I blushed, having never been carried like a princess before, and I felt my heart flutter in my chest like a butterfly. Instinctively, I wanted to snuggle up into his chest, but I stopped myself just in time. That was something one should only do if the person holding them was thought of in a romantic sense. I held no feelings for Tamaki and I didn't think it would be appropriate anyway.

"Poor Hinakarai!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed, rushing over to where Tamaki was cleaning me up. "Are you alright?"

"Now…" I whispered, feeling my face burning again, but this time in a good way. "Um… thank you… all of you… for helping me and not laughing at me…"

"Why would we laugh at you?" Hunny asked sweetly.

I looked down silently, "Because many people make fun of me daily…"

Jumping, I blinked at the sudden rage that etched across all of their faces (except for Kyoya's, Mori's, and Haruhi's of course).

"How dare anyone make fun of my niece! I shall have to march up to them and give them a piece of my mind! How can they not see what an angel that she is? How can they not see the heart that we see?" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically.

I sweatdropped as Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny cheered. I then let out a small scream when Tamaki enveloped me in a hug. My body went rigid as I restrained myself from breaking his nose.

Or worse… elbowing his spleen.

I hated to be touched.

"We'll protect you, Hinakarai." Kaoru said, once Tamaki had released me.

"No one will ever make fun of you ever again!" Hikaru added.

"T-That's quite alright!" I hastily said, not wanting them to embarrass me further.

Tamaki was at the radio in a heartbeat, "Let the dancing commence!"

Dancing? What the hell?

Before I knew what was happening, Tamaki had me on my feet, and was waltzing with me. I wanted to cry at this point but I tolerated it to the only degree I could muster at this point. Near me, I saw that Hikaru and Kaoru were being Twincestuous again, Hunny was making Mori dance with him (how the hell can it still be so cute?), and Kyoya was being pressured into dancing with Haruhi, who merely looked ready to beat someone.

"Switch!" Tamaki ordered.

As sweet as he might be, this guy was starting to irritate me more than Hikaru and Kaoru did…

And they did that a lot…

I dunno how, but I ended up dancing with Haruhi. We took this opportunity to slip away, and into the changing area so that I could change out of my cake splattered uniform, and put on my trademark lounge clothes.

A/N: Refer to Episode 1.

Haruhi sighed deeply, perched herself on the edge of the table, and rubbed her temples. I touched her shoulder slowly and she gave me a forced smile.

"They're my friends but sometimes… sometimes I just want to hurt them…" Haruhi muttered.

"Like the time that they went to the means of banishing the person who told you that raw tuna topped with mayonnaise and soy sauce tasted like Giant Tuna?"

Haruhi had exchanged several stories with me about the guys in the Host Club.

She nodded and said, "Exactly."

I perched myself next to her, completely unaware of the gap in the curtain, and the fact that the music was no longer playing.

"To tell you the truth, when I first met them, I thought they were just annoying…" I admitted. Slowly, a blush crept from my neck to my face. "But after getting to know them a little better, I realize that they're good people, who are only trying to help us." I closed my eyes slowly, "Haruhi, you know you were my only friend… but with them… I feel accepted… like I really do matter…"

My eyes reopened when I heard the sound of blubbering. My blush worsened when the curtain opened and I saw Hunny and Tamaki sobbing, Hikaru and Kaoru sniffling, and Kyoya and Mori standing there looking slightly surprised, and I immediately wanted to die that moment.

Actually, I take that back. The embarrassment was the one who needed to die.

Tamaki took a step towards us and I visibly cringed.

"May you never feel unaccepted ever again, Hinata!!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms out, and getting ready to embrace me.

Not this time!

I evaded him just in time, resulting in him to hug Haruhi instead. He blushed intensely and immediately backed off, which confused me, and I then found myself sandwiched between Hikaru and Kaoru again. Smirking, they exchanged a look, before leaning down and pressing their lips to my flaming cheeks simultaneously.

"Love you, Hinakarai!" they sang together.

Dammit, these twins sure did love to tease me! Make it stop, somebody!

Hunny laughed, hugging Bun-Bun, and he looked up at Mori, "We love you too, don't we, Takashi?"

Mori smiled slightly.

Kyoya got on his cell phone, "I need you to bring my spare cell phone ASAP."

Seconds later, his bodyguards were there, handing Kyoya a cell phone, which he immediately held out to me. I blinked a few times.

"Take it. We need you to have one at all times and from your meager pay, you certainly cannot afford one _and_ eat." He said seriously.

"O-Okay…" I grasped the phone and quickly put it in my pocket.

"Time to go home!" Haruhi exclaimed, coming to the rescue. "Come on now, Hinata. We told Miss Yamakina that you're staying with me tonight."

We scrambled to our feet, said goodbye, and ran out of Music Room 3 as fast as we could. Once we were a safe distance down the street, I finally put my head in my hands, and groaned loudly.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

I gave her a look.

"Okay, stupid question, got it."

"Haruhi, I'm so confused…"

"How come?"

"Because I think I like Tamaki… and Hunny… and Hikaru… and Mori…" I moaned, "I don't know if I do or not! They keep making me blush and embarrassing me and I just don't know what to do!"

Haruhi patted me on the shoulder, "You're just not used to their charm yet. Don't worry, you will be. Trust me; I don't think you have feelings for any of them. It's too soon for you to be able too anyway. This is just the beginning. So let's just get to my place, have some miso soup, get our homework and studying out of the way, and enjoy our night together, okay?"

"Okay…"

And that's exactly what we did. Haruhi even managed to help me get started on my rough draft for my English paper. The night dwindled on by, but Haruhi and I remained up most of it, reminiscing in the past.

"And do you remember the time that your dad came bursting into _my_ parent teacher conference?" I asked, wiping a tear of laughter from my eyes. "He was still in his drag clothes and my sensei nearly had a heart attack!"

Haruhi was laughing herself, "Yeah and it took fifteen minutes to get dad out of there and back home."

Our laughter died down. Hugging my knees to my somewhat flat chest, I closed my eyes partway, and looked solemnly at my socked feet.

"Do you think… they'll ever come home to me?"

"Hinata…" I glanced up at her through my bangs, "Your parents love you… they just… are blind by the hatred for each other. Since they won't be divorced they just… they'd rather not see you put through the pain that it would cause… by staying away from each other." Haruhi said quietly, reaching over to squeeze my shoulder, "They'll come back… someday."

"Someday…" I repeated.

But when?

And an even greater question was would I welcome them back with an open, warm heart or a broken, cold one?

Only time would tell…

"It's late, we should get some sleep. I have to work tomorrow."

Nodding, Haruhi stretched out on her futon, and patted the one next to her. I clicked off the light, switched Kyoya's cell phone onto vibrate, and removed my contact lenses. I then slipped my wireless MP3 headphones (that had taken two months worth of extra money to purchase) on and turned on my music to Utada Hikaru, one of my favorite singers, before I closed my eyes to fall into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

Haruhi had been right… it was just the beginning.

And maybe, this beginning wasn't going to be so bad after all. In the end, the Host Club could in fact become the family I always yearned for…

I opened my eyes, twitching slightly.

Did I honestly just admit that I wanted to be Tamaki's niece and those demon twins' cousin?!

Groaning slightly, I could feel Haruhi trying to stifle a laugh next to me. I rolled over and saw she was watching me out of the corner of her dark brown orbs. With a small tender sisterly smile, Haruhi took my hand, and gave it a small squeeze, before she closed her eyes to fall asleep. She was out in a second.

And I was wide awake thanks to the disturbing thoughts the Host Club had planted in my brain.

Bored, I grabbed the cell phone and curiously began to explore its features.

"Dude, this thing has access to the web?! Awesome!!" I hissed in excitement.

Rolling onto my stomach, I huggled my pillow, and kicked on foot in the air back and forth while I continued to check out the other features. I jolted when I got an incoming text message from Kyoya.

-Having fun with the phone, Hinata?- It read.

That guy was doing his creepy ESP mind thingy again, wasn't he?

I mean, honestly. Ohtori Kyoya seemed nice enough but there were just some things about him that were a tad bit freaky…

Once I managed to figure out how to text (and at a snail's pace) I wrote back –Yeah. This is cool. Thx for loaning me the cell.-

He replied quickly –It isn't really a loan. I'm giving it to you. Enjoy.-

-Hey! Wait a sec! What can you possibly benefit by me having your phone?-

-You'll just have to wait and see!- and then a smiley face. –Good night, Hinata. See you Monday after school at the club.-

-Kyoya!?-

No reply.

"Weird, secretive, annoying guy…" I muttered in irritancy.

I finally closed the phone, along with my eyes, and forced my body to sleep. Mine was expecting me to be refreshed and ready to work; not be grumpy and scare away the customers that we did get.

I'd deal with Kyoya later…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Another chapter complete! I normally would write longer chapters, but since it's "just the beginning", I'm slowly progressing my way into writing longer chappies. As for now, I'm coming up with devious ways to torment Hinata even more. Haha. Anyways, please R&R. No flames please, much appreciated. Later!**

**Musical Inspiration: ****退治屋　珊瑚 ****-****和田薫 ****(LOL. I dunno the song's name in English. All I know its Sango's theme from Inuyasha.)**

**Anybody have any idea who Hinata and Haruhi are gonna end up with yet?**


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events. I however do own my OC. Takes place in the manga not the anime. Thank you for reviewing (if you did) last chapter! Please R&R, do not flame, and love! (giddy with excitement for this chappie!)**

**Episode 4**

**Sweet Adorable Torture**

I loved Yamakina Mine. She was the best boss in the world. She gave me a roof to sleep under, breakfast every morning, and good pay. Not to mention the motherly love that she gave as well.

As I sat on the stool behind the register, I munched on a strawberry custard pastry that Mine had left for me with a sweet little note that said: "Good work today, Hina! Love, Mine". She was currently picking up the new books that we had ordered. The day went on like normal. I sold a few books, did the inventory, re-alphabetized the bookshelves, and put the mangas back into numerological order. I looked up just as Ian, my co-worker and other friend besides Haruhi, entered the store to take over his shift.

"Day been slow, Hinata?" Ian asked with a yawn, rubbing his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah," I said, taking off my apron, and handing it to him.

He threw it on lazily, not even tying it, and he snatched one of the leftover pastries before stuffing the entire thing in his mouth. I made a face of sheer disgust, scrunching up my nose, and sticking out my tongue.

Ian eyed me, "Since when do you have a cell phone!? Especially an expensive one!?"

My cheeks flamed, "S-Shut it!"

We both knew I had enough trouble as it was affording a lot of things, but I didn't need the constant reminder that I was practically dirt poor.

"Your boyfriend give it to you?" Ian teased, wagging his black eyebrows playfully.

"I-I don't have a boyfriend and you know that, Ian!" I snapped, feeling my heart pounding unpleasantly.

Ian ran a hand through his long jet-black ponytail as he smirked, "Then who's that?"

He pointed out the display window. Gulping, I turned slowly and saw none other than Hunny waving excitedly, holding his Bun-Bun in one arm, and hurrying to come inside.

"H-Hunny?! What is he doing here?!" I exclaimed, feeling my blush worsen.

"Honey?" Ian repeated, grinning now. "I knew he was your boyfriend!"

I smacked him and snapped, "Hunny, not honey! His name's Mitsukuni and Hunny's his nickname, you dork!"

The door opened and Hunny broke into the most adorable grin I'd ever seen. He ran forward, threw his free arm out, and ran to embrace me.

"Hina!!"

I staggered as his full weight hit me in one moment. Awkwardly, I patted Hunny on the back, hoping he'd release me before Ian teased me to death. Hunny (fortunately) did let go and stepped back. That's when I saw he was wearing the cutest outfit I'd ever seen on him. It was a pair of overalls, with one of the straps around his arm instead of on his shoulder, an open white dress shirt, a purple t-shirt with a picture of Bun-Bun on the front, black wristbands, and skate shoes.

"Are you getting off work, Hina?" Hunny asked with his cheerful smile in place.

"Yeah, she is." Ian spoke up for me, since my mouth wouldn't work. "She was just getting ready to head out."

Hunny blinked those big eyes, "And do what?"

Curse his adorable curiosity!

"I-I d-don't honestly h-have any p-p-plans…" I stammered, feeling like the biggest dork ever.

I was Queen of the Dorks right now and my "loyal" right-hand dork, Ian, was making my situation worse.

"Hina, there's this Bunny Festival not far from here! Will you come with me?" Hunny asked, grabbing my hand, "Takashi's got kendo practice today with his younger brother, Satoshi, and I have no one else to go with! Please!"

I blinked, my blush darkening, and I looked at the pleading in Hunny's eyes and to him holding my hand before I mentally sweatdropped.

"Okay…" I agreed.

"Yay! Thank you, Hina!" Hunny huggled me again.

Despite his cuteness, a part of me wanted to beat him…

"Have fun," sang Ian, winking.

I take that back. Every part of me wanted to beat Ian to an inch of his going-to-be-shortened life!!

Reluctantly, I allowed myself to be steered out of the bookstore and down the street. Hunny then shocked me by lacing his fingers through my own. My knees started to shake by this point and I could do nothing but watch in confusion as Hunny turned down the street.

That's when I saw a gigantic bunny float up ahead and a festival for all the bunny-loving peoples of the city.

"Isn't it amazing?" Hunny laughed in happiness.

We entered the festival and looked all around. Hunny then got really big eyes and dragged me over to a food stand selling bunny-shaped strawberry ice cream.

"One double scoop please!" He sang, paying for it.

The vendor handed Hunny his ice cream and we sat down on a nearby bench. I blinked as Hunny then turned to me and held the cone out.

"Try some, Hina!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Um… are you sure?" I shyly replied and he nodded.

I was timid to share food with another person besides Haruhi. However, I swallowed my shyness for Hunny's sake and leaned forward, gently taking a taste. Hunny beamed, and licked the opposite side, causing me to blush.

Was I seriously holding hands with a gorgeous boy, sharing ice cream, and not making a complete moron out of myself?

I had never been good around guys, especially good-looking ones such as Hunny. The only boy I could even really talk to was Ian, and that's because he was exactly like an annoying brother, plus we had known each other for several years. He was two years younger than me, the same age as Haruhi, and he had grown up pestering the crap outta me like I was his sister or something.

I didn't stop sharing the ice cream cone though. Soon the ice cream was disappearing. I jumped, blushing intensely when Hunny slipped and accidentally pressed his sticky lips against my face, only centimeters away from my own lips.

"Whoops." He blushed faintly and immediately grabbed a napkin, "Sorry, Hina."

He dabbed the ice cream off my face gently. That was the second time I had almost been kissed by a guy while eating food.

How embarrassing…

"This is kinda like a date, huh, Hina?" Hunny then said once he finished the ice cream.

"Kinda…" I admitted, still embarrassed about the almost kiss.

"Oooh! Look, Hina, a Ferris wheel!" Hunny exclaimed.

He dragged us into line, still keeping his hold on Bun-Bun, and smiling that perfect adorable smile.

I wanted to hurt him still…

I guess it was because I was embarrassed. I couldn't say no to Hunny and I wanted to make him happy. He happened to be one of the sweetest people on the planet.

But he had to understand that I was anti-social. I wasn't used to people or their kindness. The only thing I ever expected from others was nothing. I didn't want anything from anyone.

Not since my parents left me.

And the only people I let into my heart are Haruhi, Ranka, and Mine.

"Look at the view, Hina…" Hunny pressed his face against the window. "This commoner's festival is so much fun! I'm glad I noticed it on my way to see you!"

"Huh?" I stopped in my thoughts, "You were coming to see me? Why?"

Hunny bit his lip, "Oops. Wasn't supposed to say that."

My dark green eyes narrowed, "Hunny…"

"Oh, Hina! Tama asked me to make you smile this weekend! After what we heard yesterday, we just wanted to make you happy!" Hunny's eyes filled with tears, "I hurt your feelings, didn't I?"

Something came over me just then.

Something I didn't understand.

"No… Hunny… no…" I closed my eyes and felt tears slipping down my face. "You guys… made me so happy… just now…" I reached out and hugged him. "T-Thank you… for caring…"

Hunny hugged me tightly, "You're so nice, Hina… we just want to be your friends…"

I gave a weak laugh, "You guys are my friends, though annoying you lot may be at times. Well, not you and Mori, but you know what I mean."

"So you're not mad?" He asked, wiping his eyes.

"Nope," I gave Hunny one of my rare smiles.

Hunny smiled at me, causing my face to flame immediately. I then was taken by complete surprise when he leaned over and lightly pecked me on the cheek.

"Good, cause I wanna see nothing but your smiles for the rest of our date!" Hunny sang.

_**DATE?!**_

I almost fainted right then.

"Hina, I said nothing but _smiles_," Hunny said, closing one eye, and scolding me cutely.

Inwardly grumbling, I forced a smile, and saw him beam in response.

What was I going to do?

I had no dating experience at all. The first boy I had ever liked had broken my heart right before my parents left me. Ever since the rejection, I had the tendency to hide from people. I hated to admit it, but I was scared of being hurt again. The rejection from Ryousuke had been bad enough but then my parents left me only days later. And now, ever since I was dragged into the Host Club, I had found myself unable to stop my emotions from whirling and the confusion from developing.

They were members of a Host Club. Girlfriends and relationships were both a big no-no.

But they were all so gorgeous…

I snapped back to reality. These were guys I had recently considered nothing but annoying twits in my life.

One referred to me as his niece for cryin' out loud!

Haruhi didn't let them affect her like this and I wasn't going to either!

For the rest of our "date" I forced a smile whenever Hunny started to eye me and I did enjoy his company to a degree. However, I was more careful when it came to his charm. I wasn't going to fall for it again, not even for a second, and I was going to apply that to the rest of the club as well.

"Look, Hina! I won you a Bun-Bun like mine!"

I turned to see Hunny holding a large white bunny identical to his except for the coloring.

Tears welded in my eyes, "Hunny…"

"I thought you'd like it…" Hunny whispered softly.

"Thank you…" I hugged the bunny tightly to my chest, feeling my heart fluttering again.

My heart, fluttering like a butterfly, might've taken flight if I hadn't have stopped it.

Hunny was a natural born charmer. There was no way he had a real romantic interest in me.

Why would he?

"Let's get you back to the bookstore." Hunny said, noting the twilight sky. "Before it gets dark."

Nodding in agreement, I hugged my gift from Hunny tightly with one arm, just like Hunny was. While walking down the street, I felt him take my hand again. This time, I managed not to blush, but I did smile for real.

"I had fun, Hina! Thank you for coming with me!" Hunny exclaimed once we reached the bookstore.

"I had fun too, Mitsukuni."

It was the first time I had called Hunny by his real name. He smiled, his cheeks dusting with a cute pink blush, before he kissed me again on the cheek.

"Buh-bye, Hina!"

Without another word, Hunny skipped down the street. I smiled in spite of myself before heading inside.

"Hey, Ian, I'm ba- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Was the torture _never_ going to end at this point?!

Hikaru smiled and looked at me from the counter, a devilish gleam in his eyes. Subconsciously, I hid my bunny behind my back, unsure why I did so anyway.

Ian grinned evilly, "So _this_ is your boyfriend."

"No he is not my boy-"

Hikaru cut me off by unexpectedly putting an arm around my shoulders and drawing me close. The moment my body brushed against his, my mouth stopped working, and my mind went somewhat dead.

"Yup! I'm Hinakarai's boyfriend alright! Isn't that right, sweetheart?" Hikaru lied, a convincing smile in place, before he leaned down to kiss me.

Horror stricken, I barely had time to turn my face. Hikaru's kiss landed on my cheek instead of their prior destination.

"Sorry about confusing him with that other guy." Ian said, snickering.

"Hikaru…" I growled deep in my throat.

"What?" He replied innocently.

"Outside. Now." I ordered, twitching with both words.

Hikaru laughed the entire time I was shoving him outside.

"How dare you lie to my co-worker and tell him that you're my boyfriend when you most certainly are not!!" I exploded once we were outside.

"Geez, calm down, Hinakarai!" Hikaru replied nonchalantly.

His attitude ticked me off even more.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" I cried, grabbing the front of his tank, and getting nose-to-nose with him.

Tears of rage were burning my eyes but I refused to let them fall. Slowly, Hikaru's expression changed. I visibly cringed when he brought his left hand up to my face. Cupping it, Hikaru's golden brown orbs bored into my dark green.

"Hinata… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry…" He whispered.

Wait a sec… did he just call me by my first name?

Hikaru… was apologizing?

Okay, who flipped the world upside down again? Was it Kaoru? Or was this really Kaoru pretending to be Hikaru?

No, Kaoru was calmer than Hikaru when he was alone… this was Hikaru.

"Maybe… you should've thought of that… before you went and toyed with my feelings!"

My tears started to fall, and with everyone that did, I hit Hikaru in the chest with my fists. He didn't flinch, he didn't move, until finally my fists simply clutched his shirt and I began to sob. Hikaru slowly, yet somewhat insecurely, wrapped his arms around me in comfort.

"Hinata… don't cry… please…"

From the tone of his voice, it sounded as if me crying was _hurting_ him…

How could that be possible? That didn't seem like Hikaru at all…

Or maybe the truth was I had misjudged him…

Just like I misjudged everyone else in the Host Club and now I felt guilty and sick.

"H-Hikaru?" I sniffled, trying to stop my tears.

"Yeah?"

I pulled back, bit my lower lip for a second, and whispered, "I'm sorry… for judging you before I got to know you…"

Hikaru closed his eyes, pressed his lips to my forehead, and whispered back, "I'm sorry for toying with your heart… I seem to hurt a lot of people by acting before I think… that's how I lost my chance with Haruhi…"

"You… liked Haruhi?" I blinked.

That was a fact she had neglected to inform me about.

Hikaru nodded, "Hinata… I don't want to hurt you anymore. If I do, tell me, and I'll do anything to make up for it, okay?"

All I could do was nod.

Everything was happening so fast.

My heart was confused enough as it was between the date with Hunny and now this moment with Hikaru.

I now knew that I had no feelings for Tamaki or Mori but between Hunny and Hikaru…

My heart was torn in two. I could feel myself falling and I could do nothing to catch myself.

And in the end, someone was going to be hurt…

Either Hitachiin Hikaru…

Haninozuka Mitsukuni…

Or myself, Karaiko Hinata…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: A twist! Mwhahaha! Now Hinata's falling for both Hunny _and_ Hikaru? Talk about complete opposite personalities with those two! But now that means that Hikaru's out of the race when it comes to Haruhi's heart… hehe. Please R&R, no flaming, and get ready for chapter 5!**

**Musical Inspiration: My Will – Inuyasha**

**Let's see if you guys can figure out who our two heroines are gonna end up with, shall we?**


	5. Episode 5

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events. I however do own my OC. Takes place in the manga not the anime. Thank you for reviewing (if you did) last chapter! Past chappie! Please R&R, do not flame, and I shall reward with plushies!!**

**Episode 5**

**Everywhere**

"Hinata… Hinata…"

The voice continued to chime my name. Groaning, I buried my face into my pillow, unwilling to wake from the dream I was having, and wanting nothing more than to burrow deeper into my futon.

"Hinata, get up!"

Light suddenly penetrated the darkness that was once my blankets and pillow. I sat up and was about to beat the hell out of whomever dared force me back into reality when I saw my cousin sitting there, smiling, and holding my blankets and pillow in her hands.

"'Bout time you woke up, silly-head!" She giggled before devious dark brown eyes stared at me, "What was that I heard you muttering about in your sleep? A boy, perhaps?"

I cringed slightly, my dream of both Hunny and Hikaru springing to my thoughts, and my cheeks burned.

At least until I realized which cousin was grinning at me.

My jaw dropped, "Renesmé! What are you doing in Japan?"

Renesmé laughed, her dark brown eyes closing, and she flipped her platinum blonde blue streaked long hair. I quickly scrambled to my knees and hugged her tightly.

"Well, we decided we should stop in and visit. Jaison and I." Renesmé explained with her smile in place. "Since we've been touring all of Europe in order to find Count Dracula and possibly some ghosts…"

I sweatdropped; I had forgotten about my cousin's eccentric personality. Aiyazaki Renesmé was half-Japanese, and her mother was actually British, which explained her accent. My mother and her father were siblings. It had been a little over two years since I had last seen Renesmé or her elder brother, Jaison. Jaison's twin brother, Kyle, was currently in the states.

Renesmé, only six months younger, was a taller girl of about 5'4". She was currently dressed in black jeans, a longsleeved shirt with vertical slits up the sleeves, white and black lacy stripped fingerless gloves, combat boots, and a black and white studded belt.

"Any luck?" I dared to ask.

Renesmé frowned, "Nope. Drac's good at hiding, that's for sure." She helped me up to my feet and started to brush my hair. "Anyways, we found out where you were living from this guy named Suoh Tamaki. Apparently he knows Uncle Ichigo and that he's in France. I dunno where Aunt Toralynn is though."

"How are Aunt Esmé and Uncle Komari?" I asked, now proceeding to getting dressed.

"Divorced yet happy. Dad's in the states right now, working with the American branch of the family business along with Kyle and Haiden, my little brother. Mum's in England, making sure that Jaison doesn't let me get possessed or captured by rabid werewolves." Renesmé actually snorted, "Like they'd be able to. I'd knock 'em out faster than they could blink."

As much as I loved her, Renesmé possibly needed help…

"Wait, how'd you run into Tamaki?"

"Oh, he's downstairs with about five other studs." Renesmé replied nonchalantly.

They were… back?

Oh hell!!

I forced the ladder down and climbed down it with Renesmé right behind me. She looked surprised by my reaction as well. I stormed into the bookstore and skidded to a stop at the sight of Mine serving the Host Club and giggling.

"M-Mine!?"

"Hina, you're awake! You're friends are so charming!" Mine replied, "We didn't get a chance to really meet the last time they visited!"

Sundays were my days off… why were they tormenting me today of all days?

Renesmé found her brother in the sea of club members. Jaison grinned and ruffled my hair. He had the same brown eyes as Renesmé, with naturally messy brown locks that brushed his collar. He wore a t-shirt with a game logo, jeans, and sneakers. Totally different from his Vampire-Stalking little sister.

"How's it going, little sister?" Jaison asked, ruffling my hair brotherly.

I couldn't help but smile, "Sucks as usual. And you?"

Jaison paused, eyeing Renesmé silently, before he said, "Let me get back to you on that..."

"Hina, your cousin is so nice!" Hunny exclaimed, before popping an unidentified candy into his mouth, "She gave me this really good Western candy!"

Renesmé shrugged, "I would've given you some, but I know you don't like sweet things that much."

Before I could respond to that, hell broke lose again.

"BUT I'M SWEET!?" Hunny burst into tears.

Mori immediately held him, "Foods, Mitsukuni, foods."

I felt bad for making Hunny cry and attempted to apologize. Mori sent me a message with his eyes and I sighed, reluctantly letting him take care of Hunny, and looked around the bookstore. Tamaki was flipping through some Shonen manga, his eyes wide in interest, and I could've sworn he mumbled something that sounded like "commoner's manga". Kyoya was talking about profits with Mine, who looked like she felt like she was my age again, being surrounded by such good-looking boys. Kaoru was checking out some joke books with Hikaru, who seemed to be not as interested as anyone would've expected him to be. Haruhi was looking at some of the old texts and Renesmé had struck up a conversation about backpacking across Ireland with her while Jaison immediately ran to my loft to make sure nothing had been completely destroyed.

And the more I looked at them, I felt a slow urge to beat them senseless bubbling inside of me.

Today was my day-off. A day that I used to sleep and prepare myself mentally for the hell that the rest of the week would bring. Haruhi, Renesmé, Jaison, Mori, Kyoya, and Mine excluded, I wanted to slam the door in the others' faces so badly I began to shake.

"Hinata,"

I jolted when one of the twins addressed me. I realized it was Hikaru, because Kaoru still dubbed me "Hinakarai", and felt the familiar blush creeping up my neck to rest upon my cheeks. Nervously, I brushed my layered hair with my fingers.

"Y-Yeah?" I wanted to kick myself. My voice had cracked horribly with that one word. Clearing my throat, I tried again. "Yeah, Hikaru?"

He slipped away from Kaoru, "Are you feeling better now that Nessie's here to visit?"

Renesmé looked at him, "Nessie? You mean like the Lock Ness Monster? Sweet!"

I face-palmed. Leave it to my eccentric cousin to _want_ to be dubbed after the Loch Ness Monster of Scotland!

I looked up those several inches and into Hikaru's eyes, "Yeah, I am. It's wonderful to see Jaison and Renesmé again. I haven't seen them for a couple of years." I replied, a faint smile tugging at my lips.

Hikaru smiled too but then Kaoru took his attention away from me.

It had been almost five years since the fateful day my parents packed up and left me in the care of Ranka. Only days after the rejection of Ryousuke and then they were gone. I could remember it painfully, standing in Ranka's doorway, and waving as the separate cabs drove to separate airports to take my separated parents to separate parts of the world, far from Japan and their only child.

When Aunt Esmé had found out, she wanted me to come and live with Renesmé, Jaison, and her in London but my family's lawyer had pointed out that Ranka had been made my guardian until I turned sixteen. I graduated middle school and moved on to high school. During my second year, I got my job at Mine's corner bookstore and she offered me the loft above the store. I agreed, mainly since I didn't feel like I should live with the Fujioka family anymore and be their burden, and moved out abruptly. After that day, I lost touch with Haruhi for over a year, until we found each other again in the supermarket almost two weeks ago.

Constantly, I found myself wondering what life would've been like if my parents' marriage _hadn't_ have been an arranged one. What if they had met on their own free will and fell in love? The only reason my parents even spawned was because the Karaiko family needed an heir. But after I was born (and thus me being female) the doctors told my mother she couldn't have anymore children. After that, everything went downhill. Since they couldn't get divorced, because it would be messy and neither wanted to lose any of the wealth they had to the other, my parents merely claimed they were separated, and went on their own way.

And in that process, they left me behind.

In truth, I should've grown up like Tamaki and the others. My family was extremely wealthy, especially from the family businesses on both sides of the family. My father owned his own technology business. The Aiyazaki's (my mother's family) specialized in several occupations in the states. The last I heard about my parents' whereabouts had been from Tamaki.

Father was in France, possibly setting up a corporation in Paris or Lorraine.

Mother...

"Renesmé? Jaison?" I called, feeling the threat of tears again.

"Yes, Hinata?" They replied in unison, their British accents ringing with their words.

I gulped, "Do you... know where my mother is?"

"Aunt Toralynn?" Jaison looked at Renesmé, who shook her head. "Um, Hinata, we don't know. No one knows. She hasn't contacted any of the family since the day she left. She's missing, Hinata."

Silence fell in the bookstore. All eyes were on me. Suddenly, I felt as if the walls were closing in on me. Breathing was becoming difficult, my head started to throb, and my throat closed up. Everywhere, I could see shades of brown and blue eyes boring into me as if I was on display.

My mind began to crumble and my inner screams were finally heard...

My breakdown had finally arrived.

My knees hit the floor, my sobs and screams echoing throughout the ears of the people around me, and the sounds of my shattering heart rang through my own.

"COME HOME! JUST COME HOME! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE! MOMMY, DADDY, PLEASE! COME HOME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? HOW COULD YOU JUST ABANDON ME? COME HOME - PLEASE - _**I NEED YOU!!**_"

My face hit the floor and my fists pounded into it. All around me I could hear voices shouting my name. I slammed my hands over my ears, trying to silence them, and my rigid body finally hit the cold ground.

Time stopped.

For five years I had locked in my emotions. The rejection, the abandonment, the pain, and the agony.

I could no longer deny that I needed my parents back in my life. No one had ever seen the tears they caused me.

That was only because I hid myself from reality.

Now reality was waking me up, telling me that I needed to open my eyes. I couldn't escape forever.

What had awakened me?

Deep down I knew it was because of these people around me. They made emotions stir in me that I wanted to die and never bother me again.

I was cold. I couldn't move. I didn't dare move. I clenched my teeth, my eyes still slammed shut, and my fists clutching the cold floor of the bookstore. I knew that if I dared move a muscle, dared to even open my eyes, then reality would cause me to go into another breakdown.

The cold was encaging me.

I was starting to go numb.

Until, abruptly, I was enveloped in warmth. My eyes opened slowly, and I found myself no longer on the floor, but now in Renesmé's arms. And not only was Renesmé holding me; several people were. Mine, Jaison, Haruhi, Tamaki...

Hunny and Hikaru...

"We need you too, Hinata..." Renesmé whispered, rubbing my back soothingly.

"If anything ever happened to you... I'd definitely go insane." Jaison added.

Haruhi looked me in my eyes, "I'd end up being tortured to death by my father. You stop him from smothering me."

Tamaki brushed my bangs out of my tearstained face, "We only want to help you, Hinata."

"You shouldn't hide from us anymore. It will make you sick." Hunny whimpered.

Hikaru didn't speak, he merely tightened his hold slightly.

Mine was crying, "Please, Hina, don't lock in your pain anymore!"

Everywhere, I could see the pain my parents had left for me. However, among that pain I could now see the love and care of my friends.

"You're not alone... not anymore..." Haruhi whispered.

Renesmé clutched me, "You're the only thing closest to a sister that I have, Hinata... without you, I'd be lost."

Kaoru knelt down next to us, "Nessie's right. You gotta stop letting your parents memory torment you. You can at least fight it, can't you?"

Could I honestly stop the torment?

Was I really strong enough?

"You are strong, Hinata, very strong." Renesmé reassured me. "You're also my best friend in the entrie world."

Haruhi nodded in agreement, "We're childhood friends, Hinata. I want you in my life and I want you happy. Not this blubbering psychopath that you are now."

Ouch. Talk about bluntly harsh. Albeit, she did have a point.

I pulled myself together and climbed to my unsteady feet. Hunny helped me stay upright and I couldn't help but smile.

"You are better now, Princess?" Tamaki asked, gently smoothing down my chocolate colored hair.

"You know what… I think I am."

The entire room cheered, resulting in me to jump. The tears that had fallen had faded and now laughter and smiles took their place.

Ian walked in, looking grumpy, and he froze when he saw us.

"Dude, since we have we had this many customers at once?"

"Um, Ian, these aren't-"

I was cut off by all of the Host Club grabbing various books and manga and running to the register to purchase them. Sweatdropping, I merely clamped my mouth shut, turned to Renesmé and Jaison, and allowed them to hug me for a total of thirty seconds.

My family wasn't in France or missing.

My family was right there in that corner bookstore creating chaos and smiles…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: The breakdown finally commenced. I've had that happen before. I take on everyone elses problems and it overwhelms me to the point that I have a breakdown. My cousin, Maddeline (who is Renesmé), is always right there to comfort me along with DQ17 (who should be appearing soon). Please R&R and I shall make sure to include more Haruhi fluff next chapter!**

**Musical Inspiration: Everywhere – Michelle Branch**

**Who really is Hinata's silent angel? There were several hints this chapter.**


	6. Episode 6

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events. I however do own my OC. Takes place in the manga not the anime. Thank you for reviewing (if you did) last chapter! As promised! (throws OHSHC plushies to reviewers) Please R&R, do not flame, and enjoy the show!**

**Episode 6**

**Thank You**

If there was one thing I dreaded nowadays it was school.

Time ticked by so slowly and I actually found myself wanting to leave so I could get to Ouran and to the Host Club. My rough draft was coming along well and I just knew that I had managed to take a large chunk out of my debt. I wasn't honestly too worried because the moment I turned eighteen I would get my share of my family's inheritance and be able to pay my debt completely.

My only problem would be surviving for the next year.

My seventeenth birthday had been on October 13th and now it was Halloween.

My classmates were dressed in costumes and busy decorating our class as a haunted house. That was what our class had voted to do and I was busy trying not to mess up the banner I had been destined to design. Our class president, Megami Tsuneko, happened to be the shyest girl in the class but she was also the top student. Her eyes were hazel and she had auburn hair that fell to her waist in ringlets. She wore a pair of kitsune ears and a tail.

"Karaiko?" Tsuneko walked over to me and gave me a small smile, "How are you doing?"

"Okay," I mumbled.

Tsuneko looked at the doorway, "You have a visitor."

"Huh?"

I turned my head and paled when I saw Renesmé. Waving excitedly, she bounded over to me, her familiar yellow dress whipping around her knees as she did.

"Renesmé?! What are you doing here?! I thought Jaison and you left this morning to head back to Europe?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Jaison left but I decided to stay," Renesmé replied, "So I enrolled in Ouran!"

SHE DID WHAT?!

"Are you flippin' kiddin' me?" I choked out.

"Nope!" She popped the "p" in the word and smiled.

Tsuneko approached, "Um…"

I stood up, "Pardon me, Class President. Renesmé, this is Megami Tsuneko. Class President, this is my cousin, Aiyazaki Renesmé."

"Hi!" Renesmé shook Tsuneko's, well, entire arm.

"N-Nice to meet you…" Tsuneko stammered in her soft-spoken voice.

Wow, it was like watching a female version of Mori and Hunny.

Once Renesmé released poor Tsuneko, I turned back to the banner, and began to add the finishing touches to it.

"Class Pres, we're going to be opening up tonight, right?" one of my classmates asked.

"That's right. Everyone needs to be here at seven sharp." Tsuneko replied, "Any tardiness and I'll put you on the worst job there is! Understood?"

Shy yet stern. Yup, that was definitely Tsuneko.

Wait a second…

"Even me?" I squeaked.

"Of course even you, Karaiko." Tsuneko replied.

"B-But all I did was paint the banner, plus I have to go to my club meeting-"

"Do you honestly have your meetings until after seven at night?" interrupted my classmate.

I could feel my blush returning, "M-Most of the time, yes."

"What kind of club are you in, girl?" She continued.

"I'm in it for my research paper…" was all I could say.

I didn't want anyone else to know that I was trapped in a _Host Club_ for cryin' out loud! I got made fun of enough as it was today for forgetting to wear a costume!

Tsuneko raised her hand and silence fell, "Karaiko, I need you here. Bring your club with you, if you have to, but be here."

Bring _them_ here? Was she mental?!

Renesmé had the same thought because she sent me a terrified look. The school bell rang, dismissing us, as soon as we finished putting up the final touches of our haunted house. Renesmé and I started walking through the courtyard and down the street when I looked up when I heard thunder rumbling in the distance.

I shivered at the thought of October rain.

"Haruhi's terrified of thunder storms… I hope she's okay…" I murmured.

Renesmé looked deep in thought, "Hinata?"

I inclined my head toward her, "Yeah, Renesmé?"

"Haruhi's not the only one with fears, y'know."

I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I know that. So?"

"So… just don't forget that other people may in fact share fears too."

Why was she telling me this?

Renesmé pulled out her cell phone when it started to ring, "Hello, Tamaki. Yes, she's on her way… uh-huh… okay. I'll let her know." She hung up and turned to me, "I have to go on ahead. Tamaki says you have permission to leave early to get to your haunted house if need be."

"Uh… thanks?"

My platinum blonde cousin then ran down the street, heading the opposite way. Sighing, I neared the old cemetery and felt another shiver as thunder rumbled again, only louder this time. Dark clouds covered the sun and the sky grew darker with them. The temperature seemed to be declining. The thunder made me uneasy, so I pulled out my headphones, and switched them on to my anime mix. Soon, I was listening to theme songs and other songs.

I jumped when a cold raindrop pierced my skin like a needle, "No!"

Groaning, I dodged into the cemetery, searching for shelter. I found it underneath a large tree that (thankfully) still had its leaves near a crypt. Shivering, I huddled against the trunk, hugging my knees to my chest, and my teeth chattered as I felt the familiar feeling of fear sink into my stomach.

I was terrified of rain. I had been ever since I was a little girl. At one time, I had been trapped in a horrible rain storm, unable to get to shelter, and the water had felt like cold sheets of ice on my body. Since that day, I hated water, in any shape or form.

I screamed when my phone started to ring, "H-Hello?!" I shouted by accident when I answered it.

"Hinata, where are you?!" a panicked voice reached my eyes.

"T-Trapped in the storm in the cemetery!" I cried, "I-I'm scared!"

"So is Haruhi," I finally recognized the voice. It was Hikaru, "Tamaki's got her right now." I could hear Haruhi scream with the thunder and Tamaki's soothing voice coaxing her in the background, "Listen, I'll be right there! Don't you worry, Hinata!"

"W-Wait, Hika-"

The line went dead.

I closed the phone, clutched it to my chest, and let the tears fall. Before my breakdown, there had been only one over person in my life, besides Mine, to ever see my cry.

That person had been Hitachiin Hikaru.

Minutes ticked by and my fears grew worse.

"Hinata?!" His voice caused me to look up, "Hinata?!"

Running in the rain, almost completely soaked and carrying a waterproof bag, was my savior. Hikaru saw me and ran straight to me, breathing heavily, before he collapsed next to me.

"Are you alright?" Hikaru whispered, cupping my cheek in his clammy hand.

I opened my mouth to lie; to tell him I was alright when we both knew I was terrified, but when he looked into my eyes, my lie came out the truth.

"N-No!" I sobbed, "I'm s-s-scared!!"

Unzipping the bag, Hikaru pulled out two towels. He wrapped one around my shoulders before using the other one for himself. I blushed faintly when he put his arm around my shoulders, drew me closer, and rested his cheek against the crown of my head.

"I won't leave you, Hinata… not until your fears are gone completely…"

"Thank you…"

Those two words fell from my lips before I buried my face into his chest. I felt Hikaru reach to flip on my music but I grabbed his hand blindly.

"No…" I whispered, "I only want to hear… your voice… and the rain…"

"But Haruhi and Nessie said that you hate rain." Hikaru protested.

"Not when you're here…"

It was true. With Hikaru right beside me I didn't feel scared from the sound of the rain anymore.

Hikaru ran his hand through the ends of my hair slowly, "Hinata…?"

I pulled back, opening my dark green eyes, and slowly gazed into Hikaru's golden brown. There was no question about it anymore. Hikaru's eyes were the ones haunting my dreams; not Hunny's. Slowly, Hikaru brought his free hand to my face, his fingertips lightly brushing my cheekbone, and I felt goosebumps spreading across my arms and legs.

It was then I noticed my lips were only centimeters away from his perfect ones…

My phone rang.

Hikaru quickly looked away, lowering his hand, and I quickly fumbled to get my phone from underneath my pleated dark blue skirt. I flipped it open and answered it.

"H-Hello?"

"Hinakarai, is my brother there?!" Kaoru exclaimed in worry.

"Yes, Kaoru, he is… we're fine… we'll be there as soon as the storm let's up… How's Haruhi?"

Another shriek from her as thunder rumbled. I whimpered and Hikaru gently took the phone.

"Kaoru, make sure Haruhi's going to be alright. And also make sure Hunny doesn't freak out anymore than he has over Hinata, okay?" Hikaru waited for Kaoru's response, "Thanks. Bye." He flipped the cell phone closed and put it in my school bag.

"Hunny's freaking over me?" I blinked in surprise.

Hikaru didn't look at me as he replied, "Yeah. He likes you… a lot." He wouldn't let me see his eyes so I couldn't read them. "He's very protective over you too."

Blushing, I gapped in shock, "Hunny… _likes me_?"

"Don't sound so surprised!!" Hikaru snapped suddenly, locking his piercing gaze on my face. "It's been completely obvious!! You're pretty and he likes you!! Are you too stupid to comprehend that?!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not used to the fact that somebody likes me for a change!!" I snapped back. "But that doesn't mean I'm stupid and you shouldn't even be talking to me like that either!!"

Why the hell was he acting like such a jerk all of a sudden?!

"You know what, fine!! You can be blind and oblivious all you want!!" Hikaru shouted, grabbing his bag, and standing up. "I don't even know why I ran out here like I did!! You don't deserve to know me, let alone be my friend!!"

That stung worse than I could've ever thought.

"Hikaru?!" I cried after him.

"What?!" He screamed, whirling around, his damp auburn hair falling into his angry eyes.

Something snapped.

"You are such an egotistical jerk!!" I screamed back, "Here I thought you were actually a sweet guy and then you pull this crap?! I was right about you all along!! You're nothing but an immature stuck up snobby brat!!"

Hikaru looked as if I had slapped him.

In fact, I should've. He deserved it.

And I had actually thought I was starting to fall for him?

Lightning flashed; thunder rumbled; and our chests rose and fell simultaneously. After a few seconds, our cheeks reddened, and we looked in opposite directions stubbornly. The rain began to pour down in sheets and some of it hit me. I let out a scream, before backing into the trunk as far as I could, now shivering and whimpering. My eyes slammed shut and my fears returned in a single heartbeat.

"Hinata…"

I buried my face into my knees, trembling violently.

"Hinata…"

Hikaru sighed heavily and touched my arm. I yanked it out of his reach.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." I growled.

"I'm. Sorry." He growled in response.

I looked at him immediately, "Really?"

Hikaru looked uncomfortable, "Yes."

"I am too… I don't really think those things about you…"

"Really?" The anger in Hikaru's eyes was replaced with hope right away.

"Yes…" I confessed.

Hikaru sat back down next to me, scooting closer until there was no space between us, and he hugged his own knees.

"You know, I was surprised when I found out you were seventeen. I thought you were fourteen."

"I just turned seventeen on the 13th, Hikaru. I'm not really that much older than you."

Hikaru avoided my eyes again, "So, what are you going to do about Hunny?"

I blushed and sighed, "I don't know. I don't want to hurt him. He's so sweet."

"You don't like him?" He sounded surprised.

"No… I don't think I do." I admitted quietly.

Because the truth was I'm falling for you, Hikaru…

I couldn't say that though. A part of me told me not to. I listened to that part of me because I was terrified of being rejected again. Ryousuke had shattered me and I had just recently put myself whole again. Not only that, Hikaru was two years younger than me… even though I just said it myself that I wasn't that much older, it was the principle of the matter that bothered me.

"Hinata, can I ask you a ques-"

The phone rang for the third time.

"Hold that thought," I said before I answered it to find Hunny on the other end. "Hunny? What's up?"

"Hina, do you have a really pretty shy friend named Neko?" Hunny asked.

Neko? Oh, Tsuneko!

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, she came here looking for you since it's almost seven and she kinda…" He trailed off.

"Kinda what, Mitsukuni?"

"Fainted when she saw Takashi…"

I literally face-palmed. Leave it to Class President to go and faint in front of Mori.

I was going to kill him for his effect on shy girls.

"I'll come and collect her once the rain quits." I reassured him.

"Thanks, Hina!" Hunny sang and hung up.

I turned to Hikaru, "Now what we're you sayi- HEY!"

He was halfway through the cemetery.

"HIKARU!!"

I leapt to my feet, grabbed my school bag, and chased after him in the light rain shower that was now falling from the lightened gray sky. I was halfway to him when he glanced over his shoulder, smirked, winked, and took off running playfully.

"HIKARU!! I'M GOING TO HURT YOU SO BADLY WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOU!!"

Laughing, he playfully evaded me.

On the outside, I was pissed.

On the inside…

I was having fun and thanking him for comforting me.

He didn't know it, but what he did meant the world to me…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: So the mystery is over and you lot know who has captured Hinata's unsuspecting heart. However, who has captured Haruhi's? Find out soon! Please R&R, no flames, and await the next chappie!**

**Musical Inspiration: Thank You – Bleach/Eternal – Evanescence (I was listening to both while writing the fluffy rain scene)**

**Will Hikaru get the girl? And what about Haruhi?**


	7. Episode 7

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events. I however do own my OC. Takes place in the manga not the anime. Thank you for reviewing (if you did) last chapter! Please R&R, do not flame, and love the chappie!**

**Episode 7**

**Wings of a Butterfly**

November came and no one mentioned Halloween night again. Our haunted house had been a hit and the Host Club had showed up, (shockingly) behaved themselves, and didn't embarrass Haruhi or myself.

Tsuneko now had the tendency to show up at the Host Club and requested to see Mori daily. Renesmé liked to be a customer to everyone, including me, and raised up our spirits on dreary days. (Mainly Tamaki, the sensitive one of our group.) She was currently living in one of the Aiyazaki family vacation homes here in the city near Kyoya.

I had begun my second draft for my paper, having made a B+ on my rough draft, and had dwindled away some more of my debt.

Hunny liked to be around me and since I now knew about his feelings for me, I found it harder to look at him, though I couldn't possibly avoid him.

He was my friend, for one reason. For another, it was his uniforms I was borrowing.

Jaison wrote several letters. He was searching all of Europe for my mother. He tried to contact Father but he couldn't get through to him.

Haiden, Renesmé's annoying younger brother, was unfortunately coming into Japan for a brief visit this upcoming weekend and we had to play babysitter.

Mine had given me a raise and made me assistant manager of the bookstore. Now I was Ian's boss and loving every single moment of it. I had earned enough money to splurge this weekend and (whenever I could escape from Haiden's wrath) Haruhi and I had planned a shopping trip.

At the current moment, I was flipping through a manga, sitting behind the counter, and waiting for a customer to appear. It was a slow Friday and I was bored out of my mind. Thursdays and Fridays tended to be the slow days of our bookstore and it was mind-numbingly boring. I jumped when my stomach growled, demanding food, so I rummaged underneath the counter to see if any of the pastries were left.

"Damn him…" I growled, craving a delicious pastry, and not finding a crum. "I'm going to murder Ian!!"

Waterfalls fell from my eyes in agony as I tried to soothe my growling stomach. Someone whistled and I looked up to find Hikaru leaning against the doorway, with one eye closed, and the most handsome expression on his face I had ever laid eyes upon. However, it wasn't him exactly that made me break into a huge grin.

It was what was in his hand…

"Where on earth did you get one of Mine's extra-special-secret-flavored pastry?!" I exclaimed, leaping to my feet.

Hikaru smirked, "A little charm, a little smile…" He replied nonchalantly, walking forward, but making sure to keep the mouthwatering food out of my reach. "Now my only question is… what will Little Hinata do for this wonderful baked delight?"

I would kill for it right about now!!

"Anything!" I moaned, feeling my mouth water and the agony increase.

"Anything?" Hikaru repeated, still holding it out of my reach.

Curse him and his height!

"Yes!"

Dammit, I wanted my pastry and I wanted it now.

I jumped when Hikaru leaned forward, causing me to back into the counter, and his eyes closed partway.

"Kiss me."

"What?" I blushed horribly, taken aback by his response.

Hikaru smirked and replied, "You said you'd do _anything_." He reminded me. "So kiss me."

I tilted my head like a puppy would, "Why?"

His cheeks darkened and he cringed slightly, "D-Don't ask why! J-Just do it!"

"Not without good reason. I'm not going to waste my first kiss for a pastry."

But then again, it was a damn good pastry that Mine only made for ultra-special occasions and I waited in agony for them every year…

Hikaru's eyes widened, "Wait a second… first kiss? You've never been kissed?"

"Not on the mouth before. You, Kaoru, and Hunny have kissed me on the cheek a few times. You've also kissed my forehead too, now that I think about it." I replied.

"Here, take it." Hikaru backed off and dropped the pastry on the counter.

Forget my manners. I dived for it, and the moment I took a bite, I moaned in happiness. Hikaru made a small face, looking slightly peeved that he didn't get to tease me to the point of me wanting to throttle him, and he watched me devour the small piece of heaven that was my pastry.

"Are you done? I think I'm gonna hurl if I see you devour anything else like you just did that pastry." Hikaru said once I was finished.

"Shut it." I snapped; my feelings stinging at that.

Pouting, I turned away from him.

"Aw, c'mon, y'know I was just joking." Hikaru said.

"Just be quiet and watch the store while I go into the back." I replied.

After ten minutes of searching, I found the new manga shipment, and brought it back out front. I sweatdropped when I saw Hikaru fast asleep at the counter, his head resting on his forearms, and I felt a vein throbbing in my temple.

After putting the manga down, I headed toward him, and leaned across him to look at the titles of the books he had been glancing through. I jumped and blushed when Hikaru quickly rose up, pressing his lips to my cheek in a kiss, and I immediately backed away.

"H-Hikaru?!" I stammered, taken aback once more.

"What?" He asked innocently, "I never said I was asleep. You assumed I was."

Scowling, I whirled around, trying to ignore the flaming of my cheeks as I started to unpack the new manga. Hikaru came up behind me, wrapped his arms around me, lifted my ponytail, and inhaled my scent.

"I never noticed how pretty you smell. What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"It's called "Shut the hell up and let go of me, you freak"."

I twitched.

Hikaru backed away… immediately.

I checked my watch and saw it was closing time. Sighing, I walked forward, and flipped the sign from the "Yes, We're Open" to the "Sorry, We're Closed" side. I then turned to Hikaru and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going home?"

He shook his head, "It's boring there."

I narrowed my eyes, "Where's Kaoru?"

"That's why it's boring. He's at Mori's to help set up something for Hunny."

"And why are you not there as well?"

"I don't know. I guess I'd rather see you."

As annoyed as I was, I felt flattered by his words.

"Well, I have to go and get started on my homework." I told him. Hikaru pouted slightly and I sighed, "I _guess_ you can stay if you want… but you can't disturb me!"

"I promise!" Hikaru saluted me.

How come I had a bad feeling already?

I headed for my loft, aware that Hikaru was practically on my heels, and I did a quick scan to make sure my indecent clothing was hidden and away from devious eyes. A sigh of relief escaped me as I sat down at my desk, opened my school bag, and withdrew my evil math book.

Math was my worst subject.

"Hinata, need help?" Hikaru smirked, leaning over my shoulder, and glancing at my horrible attempt at my homework.

"N-No!" I stammered, my cheeks flaming.

There was no way in _hell_ I was going to get help from a first year!

"No need to be so embarrassed about it, Hinata." He laughed in my ear, resulting in me to blush.

Damn him!

I gritted my teeth so I could bite back my words. Hikaru was doing this to torment me. Ever since Halloween, his teasing had gotten worse, and he seemed to be getting pleasure from infuriating me beyond reason. Part of me hated him for it and another part of me couldn't help but notice the sweet small things he did for me.

Oh man… I really had it bad for Hikaru, didn't I?

That was my problem. When I liked a guy, I had such a huge crush on him; the moon seemed like a pebble compared to it.

Ryousuke had been like an angel to me, when in reality he was cold jerk that enjoyed leading girls on and then shattering them. I wasn't the only one he hurt and that stung even worse.

However, right now I had half a sense to throw Hikaru out and fail my math homework.

Tempting…

I honestly needed help and Hikaru was offering it… but then I'd lose the dignity I did have left if I let him help me. And I knew I couldn't go crawling to Haruhi. She'd just shut the door in my face after scolding me for not doing it on my own.

Then again, I might be able to tempt her with strawberry fruitcake…

Nah. I'd rather just leave her alone when it came to this.

"Hinata," Hikaru poked me lightly, "Hey, wake up."

I jolted and felt as if my face was on fire when I realized just how close he was to me. Memories tormented my mind. I remembered how close I had almost had my first kiss with him during my first adventure at the Host club, I remembered him kissing my forehead in comfort, I remembered the way he held me in the cemetery and how close we had gotten, and I remembered how he had immediately backed off when he realized I never had my first kiss before.

I was overwhelmed by how severe my crush on Hikaru had developed.

Oh man, I was turning into Tamaki!! Maybe even worse!! And his obvious crush on Haruhi was _**extreme**_!!

I wanted to bury myself in my futon and hide for the rest of my life.

Music brought me back to reality. I turned and saw that Hikaru was at my stereo and had turned it on. He was frowning at my archaic system but didn't comment on it like he normally would've if Kaoru had been with him. I recognized the song as "Who Will You Run To?" by Heart.

"You like music?" Hikaru asked quietly.

"Y-Yeah… I'd go crazy without it." I admitted.

Heart was singing, "'_You're not sure what you want to do with your life, but you sure don't want me in it. Yeah, you're sure the life you're living with me can't go on one single minute. There's a new one waiting outside this door and now it's time to begin it. You've found a new world and you want to taste it, but that world can turn cold and you better face it. Who will you run to when it all falls down? Whose gonna pick your world up off of the ground? Whose gonna take away the tears you cry? Whose gonna love you, baby, as good as I?'_"

The lyrics were speaking to me and making me feel nervous and scared.

I had two choices and both had outcomes that weren't at all fluffy, unlike Bun-Bun.

The first would be to tell Hikaru my feelings, with the terrorizing fear of rejection. The second would to be to conceal my feelings from him and be the spineless coward I hated. One way, I would practically be tossing my feelings onto Hikaru's shoulders, and he didn't need that. The other, I would be putting myself through agony and suffering.

I blushed when Hikaru suddenly bowed and held his hand out for me to take, "May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Y-Yes…"

Suddenly, Hikaru and I were dancing around my loft and listening to Heart. My heart thumped rapidly and I was amazed that Hikaru couldn't hear it. My stomach fluttered and filled with butterflies of nervousness as I avoided looking into his eyes.

My only question was how come I didn't feel this way around Kaoru as well. They had the same face. Certainly I should've been affected by the other twin as well.

I wasn't though and that scared me.

Oh man, this wasn't just a simple crush anymore…

This was way more than a crush.

"H-Hikaru, s-shouldn't y-you b-be getting h-home?" I stammered horribly.

"Why would I want to go back to that boring place when I could be here with you?" Hikaru replied simply.

Okay, that did it. My blood was now fire and my entrie body was burning in embarrassment.

First the pastry torment, now this. Yup, Hikaru definitely was cruel to torture me by these means. It was torture because now I was noticing just how close we really were. In fact, just a few mere inches on my tiptoes, and I'd be able to find out if that mouth was as kissable as it appeared to be.

I halted my thoughts immediately. I wasn't Renesmé whenever she saw her fiancé, Nekozawa Umehito. (A/N: Story twist! Nekozawa needed some love too!!) Nor was I Class President when she saw Mori. They had chances in love where I didn't. I had lost my chance the day Ryousuke shattered me completely and left me to pick up my bleeding heart.

My parents hadn't even helped me through the pain.

Ironically, it had been a cross-dresser, who cared for me more than my parents ever did, that eased me through the pain. Haruhi, having never known love other than what she felt for her father and late mother, didn't know how to help me whereas Ranka did.

Hikaru continued to dance with me and I felt as if I had wings of a butterfly as we gracefully danced across my loft. I had never been graceful before in my life but now I felt like the butterfly I loved so dearly.

I suddenly felt my eyelids becoming heavier.

How long had it been since I slept?

A long time, frankly. I hadn't been sleeping well lately and I was suddenly overcome with the need to rest. Staggering slightly, my forehead hit Hikaru's chest, and he steadied me.

"Hinata?"

I couldn't answer. My eyes had closed and I didn't even have the energy to reply.

"Hinata?!" Panic rang in Hikaru's voice.

Everything faded to black...

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Uh-oh! What's wrong with Hinata? Find out next chappie! Please R&R, no flaming though!**

**Musical Inspiration: Dog and Butterfly – Heart**

**Shall I add more fluff next chapter or not?**


	8. Episode 8

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events. I however do own my OC. Takes place in the manga not the anime. Thank you for reviewing (if you did) last chapter! Please R&R, do not flame, and sorry about the cliffy last chapter. Hehe (rubs back of neck sheepishly) I tend to do that a lot… anyways…**

**Episode 8**

**Silent Savior**

Faintly, I could hear the sounds of running footsteps on concrete. My head was throbbing, my body was heavy, and it craved sleep. Groaning, my weary eyes flickered open to find myself in someone's arms, being carried, and their chest rose and fell against me as they panted heavily. Night air made my bangs fall into my face and the moonlight illuminated the dark streets of the city.

"Please, be alright… Hinata, be alright…" Hikaru prayed under his breath.

Vaguely, I remembered dancing in my loft, and then everything going dark.

Had I passed out?

Why was Hikaru running through the city?

He wasn't taking me to the hospital, was he?!

I opened my eyes all the way. I was terrified of the hospital. I had been since the day I saw my grandparents both die there. My arms, which had been folded across my chest, suddenly were covered with goosebumps. My fingers clutched onto Hikaru's shirt and I gave a whimper of protest. My throat was too dry and I couldn't speak. Shock and relief were in those golden brown orbs as Hikaru looked down at me.

"You're awake! Thank God!" He exclaimed, cradling my head to his chest. "Don't worry! We're almost there!"

I shook my head fiercely in protest.

I didn't want to go to the hospital!

Overhead, I saw the hospital pass by. I was officially confused.

If we weren't going to the hospital, where was Hikaru taking me?

I didn't find out soon, because moments later, everything went black again…

I woke up to find myself lying in a bed that seemed to be as large as my loft, underneath bright lights, and fancy furniture surrounding me. My head ached and so did my eyes.

Those weren't the worse things, either.

The worse thing was I was surrounded by not only the Host Club, but Renesmé, Tsuneko, what appeared to be a doctor of some sort and two beings that looked distinctively almost identical to Hunny and Mori...

"Hina, you're awake!" Hunny exclaimed, reaching across the side of the bed, and grabbing my hand.

"Where… what… huh?"

My brain hurts!!

"Miss Karaiko," the doctor addressed me, "You've suffered from eating and sleep deficiency and a large amount of stress to the point where you passed out. You'll need to stay in bed for the next few days and not do anything stressful, understood?" He wrote out a list of instructions and handed it to Renesmé. Turning to Kyoya, he bowed and said, "I'll be phoning to check on her status in a few days, Mr. Ohtori."

"Thank you," Kyoya said.

The doctor left. Once he had, the Host Club attacked me all at once.

"We were so scared, Hina!!" Hunny wailed, "Hika showed up with you in his arms and you wouldn't wake up!!"

"Showed up where?" I demanded.

Tamaki appeared, "Suoh Mansion Number 2."

HIKARU TOOK ME TO TAMAKI'S HOUSE?!

It then took me a full minute to realize that Hunny had scrambled onto the bed, and was huggling me to death, with his face buried into my shoulder. Inwardly sighing, I patted him on the back, searching desperately for Mori to rid me of his friend.

"I told you he's an alien! Look at what he's doing to that poor girl!" exclaimed the taller Hunny-clone wearing glasses.

The shorter Mori-clone smacked him, "Do not speak about your elder brother that way!"

Hunny looked at his brother, "Chika, I'm scaring you again?"

Chika cringed, "Don't speak to me, Mitsukuni!!"

I sweatdropped. They're brotherly relationship was about as whacked up as Hikaru's and Kaoru's Twincestuous one.

Mori's brother hit him again, "Satoshi, stop!! That hurts!!" Chika then looked ready to cry.

Satoshi bit his lip, "Sorry, Yasuchika, but you do need to accept your brother as he is, like I accept Taka!"

Taka?

Taka… shi…?

Mori!

Speak of the devil, he finally appeared and managed to get Hunny off me silently. I blushed and thanked him before I saw Tsuneko turning bright red and hiding behind Renesmé. Mori silently had saved me and I was grateful.

But he wasn't the silent savior I was currently trying to spy.

"Where's Hikaru?" I whispered, crawling over to the side of the bed, and trying to get down.

"No!!"

Hunny, Satoshi, Tamaki, Renesmé, and Tsuneko lunged, forcing me back into the bed.

"Hey- what are you – Stop! I want to see Hikar- GWAH!?" I instinctively slapped Tamaki across the face when he touched my bare thigh. He backed away, touching the large handprint, courtesy of yours truly, and looked ready to cry. "Um…"

Damn, I hate feeling guilty…

And why the hell was my thigh bare in the first place?

I looked down and found myself wearing a pair of silk short pajama shorts and a silk pajama top that could've only been considered French.

Yup, definitely in the pervert's mansion.

And Haruhi, Renesmé, or Tsuneko had better of been the one to change me away from male eyes otherwise there was going to be a crap load of hell to pay.

"Niece, the doctor said you must _stay in bed_," Tamaki said firmly, going into "uncle" mode. "My twin sons are outside talking. I will be joining them along with the Mother and my daughter." He placed a firm hand on Haruhi's shoulder and Kyoya joined him. Haruhi merely looked ready to beat the hell out of him but didn't for my sake. "Chika, Satoshi, please escort Miss Renesmé and Miss Tsuneko to the waiting room."

"W-What about Hunny and Mori?" I dared to ask.

Tamaki snapped his fingers. The two seniors were stiff as boards, Hunny was saluting, and Mori had his normal impassive look to him.

"They will be guarding you and making sure you _do not leave that bed_."

Enough already. Yeesh. Overprotective, much.

Scowling, I crossed my arms, and shivered involuntarily as the air conditioning system decided to pinpoint its air flow on me. The silk felt good on my skin, but I wasn't entirely comfortable with my body being exposed more than usual.

Especially in front of two gorgeous beings such as Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi…

My ears picked up the hushed voices of Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi from the opposite sitting room that my cousin, Class President, and my "bodyguards'" brothers had gone in. I strained to listen carefully, Hunny and Mori eyeing me somewhat suspiciously as I did so, and I realized that it was only Kaoru's voice I was hearing.

Why wasn't Hikaru speaking up?

"… You should let her go home, Senpai!" Haruhi sounded annoyed. "Keeping her here isn't the nicest thing to do and you know it!"

"She'll only get more ill if she remains in that cramped space, Haruhi!" Tamaki protested, "I do not wish to see my lovely niece suffer anymore than she has!"

"But isn't Hinakarai and Nessie's family member due in tomorrow?" Kaoru spoke up.

"Yes, he's due in on the morning flight." Kyoya responded.

Haruhi sighed, "I'll take over on watching out for Haiden. A fourteen-year-old boy who hasn't been to his homeland in so long might get a little carried away." I had a deep-gut feeling that Haruhi was sending a look at Tamaki.

Frowning, I became restless with concern as to why Hikaru wasn't speaking. I however learned that with every inch I made, Hunny seemed to become more paranoid that I might bolt.

I frankly wasn't that athletic, but I was a half-way decent skateboarder, and a helluva good Dodgeball player meaning I could possibly evade those two and indeed make a run for it…

My fingers twitched in anticipation. I was straining to hear Hikaru but I couldn't.

God, was being in love really this agonizing?

I squeaked and blushed abruptly when I realized what I had just thought.

Had I honestly managed to fall in love with a younger guy in a one month time span?

It wasn't possible…

It couldn't be…

It was!!

"Hina…?"

Hunny looked worried. So did Mori.

I made up my mind. I couldn't stand the distance any longer. I had to see if Hikaru was alright. Without warning, I rolled to the opposite side of the bed, and landed on my unsteady feet. The floor was freezing and it took all of my restraint not to curse as I bolted toward the sitting room. Mori and Hunny both moved to grab me, but I evaded them, and burst into the sitting room. Tamaki froze in mid-sentence, his left blue-violet eye twitching slightly, and Haruhi smirked slightly, looking proud that I had managed to escape.

"H-Hikaru!?" I exclaimed, hearing Mori and Hunny approaching.

Kaoru looked at his brother, who was silently gazing at me, and then looked at me. In an instant, Kaoru's face held the emotions of shock, horror, and most of all…

Happiness…?

"Young lady, I thought I told you to stay in that bed!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Hikaru?! Are you okay?!" I cried, about to run to him, when I was suddenly seized from behind.

Silently, my savior gave a small nod. Relief crossed my face until I realized I was being lifted off the ground and heaved over a broad shoulder. Blushing horribly, I found myself gazing down at Hunny's cute face as he scolded me for bolting.

Here I was being carried around like a sack of flour by Mori.

Life couldn't get anymore eccentric for me, could it?

What was even more embarrassing was how he was holding me. He had one hand firmly on my lower back and his arm wound around the backs of my knees. Annoyed, I blew my bangs out of my face, and propped my head up with my hand. Turning around, Mori headed back into the bedroom, and I looked at Haruhi in an attempt to silently beg her to freakin' rescue me at this point.

"Hina, stay put!" Hunny orderly.

Dammit, the urge to strangle the adorable one was back…

God, I just wanted to be back in _my futon_, in _my loft_, and not surrounded by _annoying paranoid twits!!_

I was actually surprised with how tenderly Mori placed me back on the bed. Silently and impassively, he covered me up, and then picked Hunny up and placed him on the bed next to me. Sighing, I allowed the blonde to snuggle up to me with Bun-Bun.

He was making me feel a little better about my situation…

I actually noticed that I didn't mind being touched so much anymore too.

Had the Host Club really honestly helped me when they started to unexpectedly change me?

I mean, sure, I now wasn't as violent as I used to be, and I didn't hate to be around people as much, and I kinda enjoyed their company… and it was nice not feeling so lonely and having someone to talk to… and I did enjoy Hikaru's company, despite his torture and teasing at times…

I cringed as I realized that the particular person huggling me (and now zonked out when I should've been) happened to have feelings for me just as I had feelings for Hikaru.

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! How could I have forgotten that? What if Hunny decided to take action? I didn't want to hurt him! But then, what if _I_ decided to take action? Would Hikaru hurt me?

I don't think I can handle being rejected again.

It took me so long just to put myself back together again…

"Hinata…" Mori spoke my name, causing me to jump in surprise. He sat on the edge of the bed, his forearms resting on his knees, and he looked at me quite seriously for such an impassive looking guy. "Are you aware of Mitsukuni's feelings?"

I nodded uncomfortably, "H-Hikaru… told me…" Mori yawned and I tilted his head slightly, "Are you okay?"

Mori rubbed his eyes and looked at me, "And are you aware… of my feelings for… Tsuneko?"

WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?! OUT OF CHARACTER MUCH!!

Without another word, Mori fell back, and was out like a light. I sweatdropped, pulled my arm free, and slipped out of the bed. Tiptoeing across the room, I poked my head around the doorway to find Kyoya on his cell phone talking to Mine with his back turned to me. I then gazed and saw Tamaki sulking in the corner and Haruhi looking pissed as she stared intensely out the window.

Where were Kaoru and Hikaru though?

I turned and saw a balcony door open slightly. I must've not noticed someone open it when I was being carried around like a sack of flour. Silently, I made my way toward the balcony, and I could hear Kaoru's hushed voice speaking to Hikaru.

My heart pounded fiercely when I realized their topic.

They were talking about me!

I was falling.

I was falling even deeper and couldn't catch myself no matter how hard I tried.

My heart had healed itself and wanted to try again for a second chance at love.

But what if it was broken again?

I was a seventeen-year-old girl who had been abandoned by her parents and hated people in general.

However, I could feel the pulls on my feelings to Hitachiin Hikaru strengthening.

As I neared the balcony, my heart pounded in my eardrums, and my frozen feet padded silently across the cold floor. The night air entered from the cracked door and I shivered slightly. My "bodyguards" were fast asleep still as I reached the door. I opened it slightly more and peered outside with my dark green eyes. The breeze made my layered hair brush against my bare shoulders like a caress.

"You've been acting so different around her lately, Hikaru… I'm worried." Kaoru was saying.

"It's nothing, Kaoru." Hikaru said firmly.

Kaoru shook his head, "We never keep secrets from each other! Why start now?"

Hikaru sighed irritably, "I said it's nothing! Believe me when I say that, Kaoru!"

His twin stiffened and replied, "Is it because you're scared of being hurt again? Like you did with Haruhi?"

"Be quiet, Kaoru…"

"It is, isn't it? Are you going to risk your heart again, Hikaru? I had to pick up the pieces last time, or did you forget? I won't see you hurt like that again."

"I don't have feelings for Hinata!!" Hikaru hissed menacingly.

I felt as if I had been stabbed in the heart by those words. With tears burning my eyelids, I walked away slowly, and climbed into the bed. Subconsciously, I snuggled against Hunny, and let a teardrop fall.

I made the heartbreaking mistake of falling again.

When was I ever going to learn?

No one was ever going to love me like I loved them. No one.

Hunny stirred and glanced down at the dark spot on his sleeve. I blushed slightly and apologized for waking him.

"Hina, are you okay?" He whispered sweetly in concern.

"Yeah," I lied.

I couldn't talk to Hunny about this. As far as I was concerned, no one knew about my feelings for Hikaru, and Hunny certainly didn't know that I knew about his feelings for me.

"Good… I don't want to see you sad." Hunny reached up and brushed my bangs out of my face, "Tama gets so sad but I know deep down he loves Haru. I think she might like him back too."

"What about you? Do you like anyone?"

What the hell was I saying?

Hunny bit his lower lip and nodded, "I like _you_, Hina."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I just finished reading Chapter 33 of the fanfic that inspired me to write this called "Luckiest Loser". It's a MorixOC story that IS SO FLIPPIN' SWEET LIKE HUNNY! Anyways, please stay tuned for chapter 9!**

**Musical Inspiration: Spirited Away Soundtrack**

**What's Hinata going to do about Hunny and Hikaru?**


	9. Episode 9

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events. I however do own my OC. Takes place in the manga not the anime. Thank you for reviewing (if you did) last chapter! Please R&R, do not flame, and sorry about the cliffy last chapter. I did it again. Hehe. Sorry…**

**Episode 9**

**Final Distance**

My blush hit me full on when those big honey-brown eyes were suddenly staring directly into my dark green. We sat there, snuggled up together, propped up against Tamaki's large and fluffy pillows that must've been made to feel like marshmallows, and blushed simultaneously.

Hunny had done it. He had confessed his feelings.

What was I to do?

I had just been rejected in a sense.

And I did feel attracted to Hunny.

However, I didn't want to hurt him nor put myself into a relationship that wouldn't be completely true.

My heart belonged to Hikaru…

But his didn't belong to me…

Why did I get the sudden feeling I was trapped in a romantic Shojo manga comedy or something?

A/N: … How right she is. However, we cannot let her know this! It's a secret! Shhh! (winx) LOL.

I glanced toward the balcony for a fleeting moment before I looked back at Hunny. Taking a deep breath, he looked determined to do something.

My only question was what exactly…?

I got my answer soon.

Hunny closed his eyes and slowly covered my lips with his own. The feeling was erotic, sweet, and foreign. I had imagined my first kiss several times but my imagination couldn't compete with the real thing.

And when it ended, I was filled with so many emotions I felt as if I was going to have another breakdown.

I was happy.

I was shocked.

I was nervous.

I was on cloud nine.

I was hurt and repulsed with myself.

And I was completely and utterly confused.

"Hina, will you please go out with me?" Hunny whispered.

I gulped.

I had been afraid of this.

But how could I say "no" to such a sweet guy that wouldn't hurt me like Hikaru or Ryousuke had?

Before I could answer, the sound of shattering glass reached our ears. We turned and saw Hikaru and Kaoru, both gapping at us, and a shattered glass of water on the floor at Hikaru's feet.

Rage etched across Hikaru's face, his golden brown eyes filled with hatred and pain, and his auburn bangs lowered over them has he slowly lowered his head. His clenched fists were shaking and Kaoru didn't know what to do.

On November 7th, I received my first kiss…

However, in the process, I think I ended up hurting the one person who had finally let me in.

"Hika…?" Hunny whispered slowly.

I stood up, my bare feet padding across the ice cold floor, and I reached my hand out slowly.

Timidly.

"Hi… ka… ru?" I choked out.

The guilt was consuming me.

My fingertips brushed against his shoulder. An instant later, Hikaru jumped back away from me, his eyes piercing through me just like they had in the cemetery during our first real fight.

"Hikaru!"

I called out his name, only wanting to hear his voice.

Slowly, he turned on his heel, and walked away.

"Hikaru?!"

I broke into a run, only wanting to make things right, but Kaoru threw his arms out and caught me. My arms, once intended to wrap around Hikaru's torso, wrapped around Kaoru's neck instead. Whimpering, I closed my eyes, and began to cry as Hikaru's silence tore through me like a knife.

Kaoru held me tightly, stroking my hair in a way that was meant to be comforting. Once the door closed and Hikaru was gone, he whispered softly to me.

"Leave him be, he's still learning what its like to deal with people on a personal level… Things will be back to normal soon enough, Hinakarai…"

Crying, I dug my nails into my shoulders, "Stupid… Kaoru…"

Kaoru didn't reply. Slowly, he carried be back to the bed, where Hunny was crying again, and he put be back under the covers. After covering Mori up, and then leading Hunny out of the room to calm him down, Kaoru looked at me with the same identical face that would haunt me for the rest of the night.

And when I closed my teary eyes, I slept the first dreamless sleep I had ever had since the day I met the Host Club.

A/N: (presses fast-forward button to morning)

I… hated… doctors…

Grumbling, I found myself trapped in Tamaki's house, only allowed to get up to go to the bathroom. I was forced to eat foods that had names I couldn't even pronounce due to doctor's orders for my eating deficiency. I had to take several naps (which I happened to be _not _enthusiastic for) for my sleep deficiency and Mori was appointed top bodyguard. I had given up several hours ago at any attempts to escape. Each time I tried, he would capture me, fling me over his shoulder like a rag doll, and then put me back in bed. It got boring after awhile so I finally just accepted my fate and stayed put.

Mind-numbingly bored out of my deranged skull…

I refused to look at Hikaru, therefore I refused to look at Kaoru (since they were identical twins), and pretended he wasn't even there when he finally came (well, was dragged by his brother) to see how I was doing. He didn't want to look at me either, which hurt even worse. Tsuneko had volunteered to stay with me while Renesmé, Haruhi, Kyoya, and Tamaki went to go and get my demon cousin Haiden from the airport.

"Hina!"

Hunny came bounding into the room, returning (thankfully) with something to stop me from going completely psychotic. Plopping down next to me, Hunny put an arm around my shoulders, and drew me closer so I could see the contents of the manga he had brought for me as he read aloud. Then there was the (good) fact that Hunny hadn't pressured me to answer his question from the night before. It seemed he had forgotten the fact he had asked me to go out with him.

Of course, Mori had no recognition of his confession about his growing feelings for Tsuneko either. I had the joy of front row seats to that wonderful chaotic going-absolutely-no-where relationship. Class President got too nervous and shy to be able to speak to Mori properly and he was as silent as ever.

I… needed… out… of… here…

About an hour later (of cuddling, manga, and horrible communication errors between Tsuneko and Mori…) Tamaki and the others returned bringing, to my dismay, Haiden with them.

His first words were, "I hate you."

"Aw, I love you too, Haiden." I said with venom in my voice, wanting to strangle him.

Poor, poor Renesmé.

Haiden was my cousin but she was his _sister_. Like Renesmé, Haiden had the Aiyazaki family brown eyes, but his hair was a cross of brown and blonde and was shaggyish and short. He was tall for his age, at the same height as the twins. Typical, he was dressed like some punk skater kid. At least when I dressed skater I didn't look like some punk.

Hunny had a scary look on his face, his eyes dark and intense, "You will not speak to her like that ever again!" He said, glaring terrifyingly.

Haiden paled and actually hid behind Renesmé, who twitched.

Wow… never knew Hunny, who tended to be nothing but sugary and cute, could be so scary and intimidating. Gotta keep in mind never to be in Haiden's shoes whenever Hunny was like this. I actually found a new respect for him.

"Get away from me!" Renesmé shouted, pulling out a… spork… and stabbing Haiden with it continuously.

"Hey – ow – cut it out, Ness! Ow!!"

Aw, I love the amusement that my dearest cousins brought me whenever I saw them.

But then again, that was the only thing I loved in this place at the moment.

"Um, can you people just _leave_ already?" I twitched. "I'm supposed to be _resting_, remember?"

Tamaki merely fluffed my pillows and began to dote on me like I really was his niece. Scowling, I sat there, being treated like I was some sick kitten instead of an annoyed human being. It didn't help that Hunny had the sudden impulse to play with my hair. I sighed as Hunny pulled my hair into a high ponytail with a big bow that happened to be my least favorite color in the entire world…

PINK.

Haruhi, if you know how much you suffer because of these people, then why do you not _rescue me already?!_

"Takashi, doesn't Hina look so cute?" Hunny sang to his dark silent friend.

Mori inclined his head in my direction, gave a subtle nod, and then looked back out the window. Tsuneko blushed deeply and swooned slightly. Lucky for her, Renesmé and Haruhi steadied her immediately.

"Hinata," Kyoya came inside the room and closed his cell phone; "I just spoke to the doctor. He's going to be coming over to check on your status. If it's improved any from last night, then you'll be free to leave later this afternoon."

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! ILOVEYOUKYOYA!"

He merely blinked at my outburst.

Sighing, I pulled my hair down (much to Hunny's dismay) and shook my head until it fell back into place. I then leaned back and closed me eyes for another "nap".

In reality, this was a ploy to get them to leave me alone!

"Shhhh," Hunny whispered, "Hina's going to sleep!"

I could hear them tiptoeing out of the bedroom and close the door. Once they were gone, I opened my eyes, and pulled out my cell phone. I sighed as I flipped through my pictures on it and stopped at the one that Haruhi had taken of me sandwiched between Kaoru and Hikaru at the haunted house. I didn't look too happy (mainly since I was a being that was terrified of cameras) but it was a good picture.

"I wanna be with you now… We can start over… I wanna be with you…" I sang softly.

The sadness inside of me was tearing me apart.

I just wanted to hear Hikaru's laugh again, to see his smiling face, and for the hurt to disappear…

The final distance between us was making me sick…

I drifted off to sleep, waiting for the doctor to grant me the freedom I needed right now.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: … I have no comments at this time other than please read and review.**

**Musical Inspiration: Final Distance – Utada Hikaru**

**(brain dead) You probably know who Haruhi's gonna end up with. If not, he's dramatic, half-French, and slightly dense.**


	10. Episode 10

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events. Nor do I own any of the songs I may mention. I however do own my OC. Takes place in the manga not the anime. Thank you for reviewing (if you did) last chapter! Please R&R, do not flame, and thank you so much for the support!!**

**Episode 10**

**How Do I Say I'm Sorry For Falling in Love?**

"Fresh air!"

I inhaled deeply, never before wanting to breathe in fresh air like I did right now, and I stretched underneath the warm autumn sunshine. Unfortunately, I had been put through a hellish torture before I got where I happened to be only a half an hour prior. Once the doctor declared me "free", Tamaki immediately pounced, claiming that if I was going out with Haruhi then he needed to dress his "niece" up.

So here Haruhi and I were, standing in the shopping center, looking like playthings of Tamaki's. Unfortunately for Haruhi, she really was too cute for her own good. She had her bangs pinned back and her short hair had been pulled into a high ponytail. She was wearing a plaid skirt, a white tank top, a black choker necklace, wrist bands, and black heeled sandals.

I, much to my complete and utter horror, had been stripped and forced into a black spaghetti strapped shirt that crossed in the front, a regular pale blue spaghetti strapped shirt, a black skirt with a checkerboard trimming, black kneehighs, and my loafers. On my left wrist was a red and white wristband and I had my wireless MP3 headphones on my head, the music turned to a minimal volume so I could hear Haruhi, and I had a deep ache for my trademark clothes.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Haruhi asked as we peered at many clothes and accessories.

"I…" I felt my stomach tighten into a knot and I reddened. "I'm…"

Haruhi looked at me, those doe-like eyes wide and inquiring. My palms became sweaty as I looked down and away from her questioning stare. That was the thing about Haruhi that I could never understand. I always felt like I could never keep anything from her; like I was under a microscope just waiting to be examined by her keen eye.

"Hinata, are you okay?" She asked, touching my shoulder.

"Haruhi… I'm actually looking for a make-up present for Hikaru…"

Haruhi blinked and sighed, "You like him, don't you?"

Curse her straightforward nature!!

Cringing, I felt as if I was going to burst into flames from the intensity of my blush.

She continued, "And now you're two's stubbornness has resulted in another pointless argument and for once in your life, you want to be the one to apologize."

Her wild guesses were too accurate and it was somewhat creepier than Kyoya's ESP…

"My only question is what set Hikaru off this time?"

Dammit, she wanted me to talk, and I knew if I didn't, then she'd end up leaving me alone and then Ranka would come in on it somehow!

"Oh!" I pouted and looked away, "Fine! Yes, I like Hikaru… a lot." I couldn't stress this enough, "And what set him off was he walked in on… Hunny… kissing… me…"

I wanted to die of embarrassment at this point.

Haruhi blinked, "Hunny kissed you? Wow."

"Haruhi?!"

"Albeit, I did notice that Hikaru had been acting somewhat colder toward Hunny, despite his attempts to mask it, shortly after Hunny informed us of his feelings for you."

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"That one day you went and rescued Casanova from that rapid squirrel that Tamaki accidentally let lose on the campus."

Sweatdropping at the memory, I shook my head wearily, and turned to look at the selection of guys' clothes on sale.

"Does this look like something Hikaru would wear?" I asked, pulling off a t-shirt with random designs off the rack.

"He doesn't wear clothes like that. He'll only wear clothes his mother designs."

Talk about a stab to my heart, Haruhi.

"Either help me out or shut it, Haruhi!" I growled; my pride hurting.

I had the impulse to pull a Tamaki, crouch down in a corner, and sulk.

"Okay, okay, I'll help." Haruhi sighed, looking rather… well, bored.

At least I wasn't in Renesmé's shoes chasing down Haiden in the supermarket right now…

No, I was in a shopping center with the most forward person on the planet who wasn't making me feel any better about my situation nor was she making any real attempt to help me.

"Okay, so clothes are not an option." I sighed and headed for another section of the shopping center. "Haruhi, help!!"

She followed me and sorted through the assortment of peculiar items that were on display. I froze when I came across two strange braided bracelets that were oddly cute to me. On one of the bracelets spelled out the kanji for "butterfly" and had a swallow tailed butterfly charm. On the other it had the kanji for "cat" and had a Cheshire cat charm.

"How odd…" I whispered, picking them up, and then turning to purchase them.

I then bought myself a white and purple stripped toboggan to go with my trademark before purchasing Mine a new romance novel that she had been wanting. Once our purchases had been made, Haruhi and I left the shopping center, and headed down the street back to the bookstore.

"Hey, it's the twins." Haruhi said nonchalantly.

I froze, my eyes wide, and a feeling of dread settled in the pit of my stomach. Kaoru was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a black tank, and an off-the-shoulder green v-neck shirt. Hikaru was wearing white jeans, a black tank, and an off-the-shoulder blue jersey.

For some reason, the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls came to mind.

"What are you two doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"We're bored," Kaoru replied simply.

Hikaru avoided my eyes.

"Um… Hikaru…?" I whispered.

He finally brought his eyes to look at me.

"Can I talk to you… alone?" I asked timidly.

"Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of Kaoru." Hikaru said fiercely.

Fine.

"'And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am…'" I sang quietly.

Hikaru blushed and blinked.

"What I'm trying to say… is…"

The words were caught in my throat.

How do I say I'm sorry for falling in love?

I didn't mean to hurt Hikaru.

But my question was why was he hurt in the first place?

He had told Kaoru himself that he didn't like me, so there was no reason for him to be behaving the way he was.

"I…"

I couldn't bring myself to speak the words. If I apologized, then I'd have to know why I was apologizing for hurting him, and what had exactly hurt him.

"J-Just give me your hand!" I blurted out, feeling my cheeks reddening, and I snatched his wrist.

I slipped the cat bracelet on it and released his hand immediately. Hikaru gazed down at it silently, his eyes wide and his cheeks a faint pink. He made no move to remove it though. Time ticked and no one spoke. The tension in the air was getting to me.

I had to get out of there.

I had to run away.

Without warning, I whirled around, and took off running down the street. Once I had turned a corner, I skidded to a stop, and leaned against a wall, my face in my hands. Distantly, I could hear the sound of Haruhi and Kaoru calling for me.

Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

I took off running again and didn't stop running until I was in the old cemetery. I staggered until I reached the tree I had taken shelter under during that storm on Halloween. Pressing my palm against the bark, I closed my eyes, feeling my chin tremble uncontrollably.

Crying seemed to have become a normal thing to do nowadays.

I couldn't help how I felt for Hikaru as much as Hunny couldn't help how he felt about me.

Did that honestly mean I had to apologize for falling in love?

In this case, I guess it did.

I just couldn't understand why Hikaru was so hurt in the first place though!

The look in his eyes when Hunny had kissed me…

Why did it bother him so much?

It wasn't like we were together and I had betrayed him!

My fingernails dug into the bark as I rested my forehead against it. My silent tears seemed to fall faster and I could do nothing to ease my confusion.

My hand suddenly had another covering it. Jerking my head up, I was surprised to see another person standing next to me, his hand resting over mine. My saddened gaze followed the hand to the arm that led to the torso and finally the face of Hikaru.

Rain drops began to fall.

Another shower of rain, and tears, had begun.

Silently, Hikaru stepped closer, wrapping one arm underneath my shoulder-blades, and cradling my head against his shoulder. I clutched his back, crying in confusion, and just only wanting to hear his voice comfort me like it had during the last storm.

"Hinata… I'm sorry…"

His apology and his voice were sincere.

"H-Hikaru!" I choked out his name, unable to hold in my tears anymore, "P-Please d-don't hate me! I-I'm s-so sorry!"

"Don't apologize for something you're not at fault for," Hikaru mumbled, "It's annoying…"

Sniffling, I merely cried harder into his shoulder.

I just wanted to know what the hell was going on in my life!

In my heart…

Ever since Haruhi brought the Host Club into my life, things had been changing.

For the worse or for the better, I had no idea.

All I knew anymore was how I felt whenever I was with Hikaru…

Happy yet pained.

"Hinata, don't cry… please…" Hikaru begged, tightening his hold on me. "_Please_…"

Pulling back, Hikaru tilted my chin, before he wiped away my fallen tears with his thumb. Softly, he started to hum, and then sang in a voice that, to me, was like an angel's.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you, _

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment,_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_When sooner or later, it's over, _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight…_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

Hikaru closed his eyes, leaned down, and kissed me gently on the mouth. I blushed faintly and felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. The rain was falling in a light shower now but I found that I wasn't scared.

"I just want you to know who I am…" Hikaru repeated softly, before stepping back, and staring at me as if memorizing my every feature.

"H-Hikaru…?" I whispered in surprise.

He pulled out an umbrella, opened it, and handed it to me silently. Slowly, Hikaru turned, walked into the sprinkling rain shower, and left the cemetery.

I brushed my fingertips across my lips, which were still warm from his delicate kiss.

Pressing my palm to my chest, I closed my eyes, and felt myself smile for the first time in what felt like so long. And as I walked out of the cemetery, watching a familiar limo driving down the road toward the direction of the upper-class neighborhoods, I asked myself one last time.

"How do I say I'm sorry for falling in love?"

The answer was very clear.

I don't.

You never should have to apologize for ever loving someone.

I wasn't sure if Hikaru felt as strongly as I did, but I sure as heck was determined to find out.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Aw, such a fluffy chappie! Yes, Hinata is an oblivious idiot at times but can you seriously blame her? That girl has never had luck when it came to love in the past. Hope you enjoyed this sad little piece of fluff. I shall be moving their (confusing) relationship on soon, I PROMISE, along with the HaruhixTamaki relationship as well. Anyways, please keep on reviewing and loving!**

**Musical Inspiration: (You guessed it) Iris – Goo Goo Dolls**

**Now what about poor Hunny and Mori?**


	11. Episode 11

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events. Nor do I own any of the songs I may mention. I however do own my OC. Takes place in the manga not the anime. Thank you for reviewing (if you did) last chapter! Please R&R, do not flame, and I shall be moving on with the relationship issues shortly.**

**Episode 11**

**Needing to Breathe**

"Tamaki, I said I'm sorry! Leggo of me already!"

I squirmed, trying to pry the overdramatic one off of my legs.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tamaki shouted, "MY NIECE MUST BE HERE WITH HER BELOVED UNCLE!"

He continued to cling like an over lordly leech!!

Severely irritated by this point, I took my bag, and beamed him upside the head. Tamaki finally released me and was almost unconscious.

"Milord!" Kaoru and Hikaru rushed forward with Hunny and Mori at their heels.

This is what I get for requesting the week off so I could study and get some breathing room.

Kyoya approached, with Haruhi tagging along behind him, "We'll lose profit but if you need some time off, I can in fact arrange it. What are you having trouble with?"

I bit my lower lip, "Math… and History…"

Man, did I feel like a complete idiot when I said those two subjects.

"Oooh! We can help you study, can't we, Takashi?" Hunny piped up.

"Yes," Mori agreed.

I blinked, "Is math and history your favorite subjects?" I asked curiously.

"Just call me Mathematician Hunny!" exclaimed the blonde.

"I like History," Mori said quietly.

Kyoya snapped his fingers and I was thrown over Mori's shoulder again.

"Y'know, after about the sixth time, this is just getting old, don'tcha think?" I grumbled.

"You'll be taken to Mori's to study in peace." Kyoya stated, "Call one of the others to come pick you up. I've already informed Mine that Ian will be taking over your shift for this evening."

Kay… the creepy ESP and deciding my life for me thing… it had to stop.

"Maybe I should come along too," Hikaru said suddenly.

Kaoru sent a warning with his eyes.

"That's okay," I began slowly, "But I think I can handle these two. They aren't Leech Boy over here."

And thus began Tamaki's hiding in the corner slowly repairing the ego I shattered.

Hikaru frowned, not looking very trusting of the situation, but what could I do? One of the reasons I was taking a week off was also to give me some space when it came to him. I needed some time to think and figure out how I was going to approach him on a level of romantic interest.

Mori continued to lug me around as if I was a rag doll again, even through the corridors, and outside into the November afternoon. There was a limo waiting, courtesy of Kyoya, and Hunny climbed into it. Mori paused, inclined his head toward me for a second, and then slid me off his shoulder and into his arms, now in the bridal-position.

Things possibly couldn't get anymore embarrassing for me, could they?

Climbing into the car, Mori remained holding me against his large and muscular torso. How I knew it was muscular was our recent cosplay of kendo trainees (thanks to Leech Boy's creativeness) and Mori's top had accidentally ripped off when I tripped and grabbed onto his sleeve. (One of my worst days at the club, if I do say so myself.)

"I promise I won't run again, Takashi." I said, batting my eyes at him, seeing if I could convince him to let me go.

Mori looked at Hunny, waiting for his decision on the matter.

"She won't run, Takashi!" Hunny said, believing me.

Dammit, now that I saw he did believe, I couldn't run like I had originally intended. I was really getting sick of not being able to not give in to those incredibly cute honey-brown eyes or his puppy-dog pout.

It had to be illegal to be that adorable all the time.

Mori gently placed me in the leather seat next to him before he moved into his normal position of resting his forearms on his knees. Bored, I pulled out Kyoya's, I mean, my cell phone and sent Renesmé a text message.

-R u okay?-

She replied –Yes. Now that my bro is back home, I can relax, and focus on my studies.-

-I'm currently being kidnapped against my will, courtesy of Kyoya, by Mori and Hunny.-

-They're going to tutor you?-

-Yeah…-

-Be grateful for their help. They're the top of their class.-

-And you come in behind Ayame in your class.-

-Yup!!-

I sighed. Leave it to my eccentric cousin to end up being the second best next to Tamaki, Kyoya, and Ayame, and be in the same school as the guy I was in love with, and his twin brother.

It really sucked being the Plain Jane of the family.

-I g2g and study. Later, Cuz.-

-Bye!!-

Closing my phone, I placed it back into my schoolbag. We entered the upper-class district and ended up at what looked like one of the ancient Japanese homes that Lords lived in during the Feudal Era. My jaw literally dropped and I actually had to have Mori carry me like a sack of flour since my legs turned to jelly in shock.

I knew these guys were wealthy but come off it!

Once inside (and after Hunny conveniently took off my loafers for me) Mori headed for what appeared to be the living area of the dojo. There, he gently settled me down on the floor in front of the desk, took my bag from Hunny, and withdrew my History text.

"Which chapter, Hina?" Hunny asked sweetly.

"Um… Chapter 12 I think."

Mori flipped to the chapter and set the book down in front of me. I sweatdropped as the text morphed together to form something that looked like an alien language to me.

I was horrible at studying, despite my excellent marks on most tests.

"Don't worry," Mori said, his deep baritone voice making me blush faintly, "Mitsukuni and I will help you."

Sighing, I attempted to take in the information in front of me, but it was apparent my brain wasn't designed to maintain information that bored me.

"Ugh, this is hopeless!" I exclaimed, slamming the book shut, and running my hands angrily through my bangs. "Let's face it! I'm doomed!" I hit my forehead into the desk… repeatedly.

"You are not doomed," Mori replied, gently pulling me up by my shoulders, and preventing me to cause further brain damage than what I already suffered from.

I jumped when he started to massage my shoulders.

"What the-?!"

"Tense," Mori grunted.

Hunny translated, "You've sure been stressed lately, Hina! Let Takashi work that tenseness out!"

I… want… to… die…

Though I couldn't deny his large hands working out the tense muscles of my neck and shoulders did feel really good right now…

Damn, I can't blame Tsuneko for falling for Mori. He was an easy guy to fall for, that was for sure, and truthfully if I hadn't've fallen for Hikaru, I might've ended up falling for him.

"I'm gonna go and get some tea!" Hunny exclaimed.

"No need, Mitsukuni!" sang a cheerful voice I recognized as Satoshi's. "I heard that Taka brought his friend Hinata over to study so I made some tea and snacks!"

Satoshi came inside carrying a tray. He set it on the desk and gave me a cute smile. He probably was going to be a heart throb like his brother in the future. I could definitely see Satoshi, Chika, and others like them making their own club that used their charm and looks to their advantage.

"Thank you," I said, relaxing.

Hunny handed me a cup of tea and I inhaled the aroma of it.

Mmmm, rosehip.

I blew on it and took a sip. It tasted wonderful and I couldn't help but want to pinch myself to make sure I was still awake and not dreaming.

"Thank you so much, Takashi." I said once he was done working the stress out.

"You're welcome," He said in that same impassive tone.

I leaned back enough to gaze up at his face.

What was going on in that head of his?

Curiosity ran in my blood and I was itching to get inside of Mori's head to know what exactly he was thinking about right now. He was such a hard guy to read and it was making me go crazy in wonder.

"Hina, you should get back to studying." Hunny reminded me.

Sighing, I pulled my Math book out, "Okay, okay…"

Geez, I needed some breathing room, but there was no way I was getting out of this.

For the next several hours I slaved over numbers, theories, dates, wars, regimes, battles, and other information that (miraculously) stuck in my head after several tries. Hunny and Mori turned out to be extremely helpful and didn't criticize me whenever I made an idiot out of myself.

"It's getting late," I noted, glancing at my watch.

Hunny yawned and replied, "I'm gonna stay here tonight so you'll need to call Tama or Hika to come and give you a ride home, Hina."

I agreed and scrolled through my contacts list, which consisted of Haruhi, Renesmé, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Hunny, Mori, Class President, and (for some unholy reason) Nekozawa. I selected Hikaru's name and number and pressed the call button.

It rang twice before someone answered, "Hinakarai?"

I twitched.

Why was his twin answering and not him?

"Kaoru, where's Hikaru?"

"Right here. Do you need a ride?"

"Yes please. Will both of you come and pick me up? I'm at Mori's."

"We'll be there in ten." Kaoru hung up.

Prat! He didn't even say goodbye!

… I hate people …

Somehow, ten minutes later, I was seated in another limo. This time I was by the door and I was seated across from both twins. Kaoru was smiling in a devious manner while Hikaru was staring out the window.

"Did you have a good time studying?" Kaoru smirked.

"Yes," I murmured.

Why was I suddenly getting the feeling I should've called Renesmé for a ride instead of these two?

We drove in silence passed a bus stop and I saw a figure seated on one of the benches.

A nervous middle-aged woman with a face that seemed so familiar to me…

"STOP THE CAR!"

We skidded to a halt and I lunged out the car door.

"HINATA?!" Hikaru shouted while Kaoru exclaimed, "HINAKARAI?!"

The woman jumped a hundred miles and paled considerably when I ran in her direction. She leapt to her feet and turned to run when I lunged forward and grasped her arm firmly and securely.

My eyes shining with tears, I choked out one word.

"M-Mother?"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Read and review and I'll update!**

**Musical Inspiration: Dwindled Bible - .hack/Roots**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	12. Episode 12

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events. Nor do I own any of the songs I may mention. I however do own my OC. Takes place in the manga not the anime. Thank you for reviewing (if you did) last chapter! Please R&R and do not flame. Onto the serious chapter!**

**Episode 12**

**Missing Pieces**

"M-Mother?"

My mother bit her lower lip slowly, her Aiyazaki brown eyes wide in bewilderment, and her chocolate brown hair was streaked with white. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to scream at me that I was mistaken, but she looked too much like my mother for that to be true.

"H-Hinata…?"

Her voice came out nervous; shocked.

Like I was some bad dream coming back to haunt her.

When in reality, she was the dream coming back to haunt me.

Part of me wanted to embrace her. Nevertheless, the stronger part of me wanted to slap her and hate her for abandoning me for so long.

"Hinakarai," Kaoru and Hikaru ran to us, their own eyes wide in surprise.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

Toralynn shifted her eyes nervously, keeping her silence.

My heart sunk at once, "You… didn't come back for me?"

She opened her mouth to lie, but a second later she shook her head in truth.

"No…"

"Then why?!" I screamed, wanting to smack her for toying with my hopes, my feelings.

Toralynn didn't reply immediately. I released her arm, staggering backwards away from her, and my entire body convulsed in rage and pain.

"Hinata, I never wanted you."

Her words stabbed through me. Behind me, I heard the twins growl in anger at her harsh words.

"I never wanted anything to do with the Karaiko family. I never wanted to carry and bear the heir to the Karaiko line. I wanted only my true love and my son."

"S-Son?" I gapped, her words reopening my wounds.

Toralynn nodded, "I had an affair when married to that son of a bitch that helped conceive you." She said quietly, "Before you were born, I had a son with my lover, Matsukiyama Kidaichi. Your father never noticed my pregnancy because he was in France at the time."

"Then where's… my half-brother?" I choked out.

"Kiyoshi is why I'm here. He came back to Japan because he found out about _you_."

"So you never loved me?" I choked out, shaking.

Toralynn looked at me seriously, "No. Your father loved you, but I didn't. You were merely his spawn, his offspring, and I was the carrier for nine months."

The years she had been in my life she hadn't acted like a mother. Aunt Esmé acted more like a mother than she ever did.

Now I could remember it clearly. Father was always the one to show love and comfort to me. Mother had just been there in the background, hardly noticing my existence…

I was about to speak when Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed my shoulders. They stepped forward, their faces covered in identical rage, and they looked ready to harm my mother.

"So you're telling your daughter, someone who you helped create, that you never loved her? What kind of a bitch are you?" Hikaru shouted in anger.

I had never heard him use such language before, let alone call a woman the b-word before.

"Who do you think you are, speaking to me like that?!" Toralynn snapped her eyes raging.

"Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru, twin sons of Hitachiin Yuzuha," They said in unison, identical dark clouds of rage forming around them.

Toralynn paled again. She knew not to mess with the Hitachiin Family.

"How dare you toy around with this innocent girl's feelings," Kaoru was saying, "She is your child yet you treat her as if she is the scum on your shoe! All she ever wanted was for her parents to care about her and love her!"

Hikaru was breathing heavily, "Our mother is a better mother than you'll ever be."

Toralynn snapped, "You're wrong! I am the world's most wonderful mother to my baby boy!"

"Nonetheless, not to your baby girl? You are a sick, twisted bitch." Hikaru growled.

Together, the twins pulled me into an embrace that was more protective than ever before.

"We're informing Miss Esmé and Mr. Komari of your actions. Prepare to lose everything."

"N-No! Y-You can't tell my brother!"

"You should've thought of that before you broke your daughter's fragile heart."

Hikaru and Kaoru walked me back to the limo, climbed inside, and held me tightly as we started driving. My mother's words still rang in my mind and shattered me completely inside.

All along, she never really loved me…

To be a mother and not love your child had to be a sin. A child was a precious thing that was apart of you. You created that child and it depended on you more than anything.

My own mother had never loved me…

I should've realized it. She hadn't kissed me goodbye when she left.

Father had. He had actually cried when he left me with Ranka.

The missing pieces had been found and put together. Somewhere out there, Matsukiyama Kiyoshi was searching for me, his sister.

Would he hate me like my mother clearly did?

"Come home with us… please…" Hikaru begged in my ear.

"Mom will know what to do… she always does… come home with us…" Kaoru begged too.

I closed my eyes and choked out, "O-Okay…"

The driver headed for the Hitachiin Estate immediately. We didn't move from our position until after we pulled to a stop. For the first time since I met the twins, they weren't the cold pranksters I had originally mistaken them for.

Now they were protective, caring friends.

A woman that could only be the twins' mother greeted us inside. Yuzuha listened to Hikaru and Kaoru as they told her what exactly had occurred at the bus stop. Her beautiful face clouded with anger before she pulled out her cell phone and called her lawyer.

I blinked in shock. They really were going to make moth- Toralynn - lose everything for mistreating me.

Once Yuzuha was finished, she turned to me, and very gently took my face into her hand.

"Karaiko Hinata," She whispered my name, "Such a lovely child… I am grateful that you have befriended my little darlings!"

Yup, definitely the twins' mother.

"M-Miss Hitachiin," I stammered, "Um…"

She clapped her hands after releasing me. A butler and a maid appeared instantly.

"Show Hinakarai to the bedroom closest to my baby boys'," She instructed.

WHY IN THE HELL WAS SHE USING THAT EVIL NICKNAME?!

"Yes, ma'am," They bowed.

"Hikaru, go with her, okay? I need to speak to Mom." Kaoru said.

Hikaru nodded and took my hand, leading me as we followed the maid and butler up the large staircase, and headed down several corridors. My mind was whirling at all the expensive oil paintings and statues.

I couldn't feel excited though.

My chest was tight and I felt numb inside.

Like a piece of me had died the moment my mother said she never loved me…

I was too numb for tears.

I was a lifeless doll being steered by Hikaru.

The maid and butler opened two large doors that revealed a dark beautifully decorated bedroom. Hikaru thanked them and they disappeared in an instant. Closing the doors, Hikaru then led me to the bed, and I felt my knees bend and I sunk onto the edge of it.

"Hinata…"

Hikaru trailed off, unsure what to say.

I didn't blame him. It wasn't everyday that your friend's mother, who had abandoned them five years prior, had suddenly showed up again, only to crush your friend's hopes and heart, and then tell them she never really loved them despite the fact she was their mother.

"Hinata… I'm so sorry…"

I remained silent.

"I can't believe how cruel and heartless she was, saying those godforsaken things to you…"

I couldn't feel anything. I was an empty shell.

"You don't deserve that, Hinata…"

Hikaru cupped my cheek and turned my head so I was looking at him with my lifeless eyes. My voice had escaped me. Hikaru's face fell and he embraced me tightly.

"I just want to protect you… God, I've never wanted to protect someone before… especially not as much as I want to protect you, Hinata…"

My world was in darkness. There was only the broken shell of me.

However, faintly, there was light.

"L… Light…" I finally whispered.

Hikaru was my light; my silent angel.

Something came over me. I pulled back enough so I could capture Hikaru's lips with my own. At first he was stunned but then he kissed me back.

Hikaru was my comfort in my time of need.

Our kiss ended and I held onto Hikaru as if I was holding on to life itself.

And in a sense, I was.

Within seconds, we were lying on the bed, his arms around me, and my eyes closed as I buried my face into his chest. His scent invaded my thoughts and the numbness was starting to fade.

I remembered how alone I felt before Hikaru entered my life. Never before had anyone held me the way he did. Ranka had held me like a father would but it was different than this.

When Hikaru held me, I felt as if everything was going to be alright, and that nothing could hurt me so long as he was around.

I felt accepted; like I really mattered; like I had a purpose in this life. Hikaru had opened my eyes to the world he had recently only came to terms with.

I wasn't scared to face reality any longer.

I played the role of who I longed to be for too long.

"I know who you really are, Hinata… you're the one who cries when you're alone…" Hikaru whispered softly in my ear, before entwining our fingers.

No one had seemed to hear my hidden cries.

I had been left to face myself alone…

With no one left to save me from myself…

"I realize you're afraid… but you can't abandon everyone…" He continued to whisper.

I was so sick of speaking words that no one understood.

"Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?" Hikaru murmured. "I can hear you with a whisper… but you can't even hear me screaming…"

Where would I go if I decided to leave this life behind me?

There was no where I could go. Even if I did leave, I'd be haunted by the pain my abandonment had caused me. At least here, with Hikaru, I felt like I mattered…

"I tried to hide from the world with Kaoru. We used to believe people were stupid. Now we realize we can't hide either. Don't be like we were, Hinata… don't hide…"

"I…"

My light was illuminating the darkness, trying to find me in this empty shell, and attempting to reassure me that the world wasn't as evil as it appeared to me.

"Hinata, face reality… face it with me…"

I could barely breathe as Hikaru tightened his arms slightly, his body pressed against mine, and his breath tickling my ear.

"Hinata… please…"

I clenched my eyes shut, torn.

I wanted to hide; I wanted to come out into the open.

I wanted to be numb; I wanted to feel warmth.

I wanted to see the light; I wanted to hide in darkness.

"Please, Hinata, I…"

Hikaru was struggling to say something. I could sense it as I fought with myself.

I finally overcame the battle within me.

My eyes as dark as the forests opened and met Hikaru's golden brown ones.

His sudden silence sounded like deafening screams to me.

"I-I've been waiting… won't you open your heart?" I managed to whisper.

Hikaru's eyes fell partway shut. Gently, he leaned down to brush his mouth across mine, strands of his auburn locks tickling my face as he did so. The moonlight illuminated the room through the gossamer curtains.

Pulling back, Hikaru brushed his fingertips across my cheekbone.

"Hinata… I love you…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!!**

**Musical Inspiration: Where Will You Go? – Evanescence**

**OH MY GAWD I THINK I JUST KILLED HINATA'S BRAIN!!**


	13. Episode 13

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events. Nor do I own any of the songs I may mention. I however do own my OC. Takes place in the manga not the anime. Thank you for reviewing (if you did) last chapter! Please R&R and do not flame. Onto the serious chapter!**

**Episode 13**

**Silhouette of an Angel**

"Hinata… I love you…"

Hikaru said it again, this time barely in a whisper, and he held me as if I was going to disappear within the next second.

I couldn't breathe.

Hikaru loved me back?

"H-Hi…"

I fought to say his name.

"Hika…"

My eyes shut tightly as I tried to force myself to confess to him my own feelings.

"Hikaru… I-I…"

He waited, hardly daring to breathe himself.

"I… I love you…"

Time stood still before his lips found mine in the darkness. I closed my eyes and allowed him to deepen the kiss slightly. I couldn't believe it.

Hitachiin Hikaru loved _me_.

Everything became clear.

Hikaru had been _jealous_ of Hunny. That's why we fought for the first time after he told me about Hunny's crush on me and then why he had been so hurt when Hunny had kissed me.

Why he sang to me those words from Iris.

All along, he wanted me to know who he was… He didn't want the world to see him because he didn't think that they'd understand Kaoru or himself.

I was one of the few people that he ever wanted to see him.

"Hikaru, Hinakarai, look outside!!" Kaoru shouted from the hall.

Breaking apart, Hikaru growled slightly, and looked rather reluctant, but the urgency in Kaoru's voice made him sit up, grab me by the hand, and lead me to the balcony.

My heart stopped as the moonlight illuminated three figures below.

Renesmé, Nekozawa, and…

A man with dark green eyes, a masculine face identical to mine, black hair, and the silhouette of an angel…

"Hinata, Uncle Ichigo is finally home!" Renesmé cried, tears falling from her eyes, and Nekozawa drew her closer.

"DADDY!" I shouted, running forward, and gripping the balcony.

"HINATA!" He replied, tears falling down his face.

Something came over me. I had to be in my Daddy's arms and I had to be in them that moment.

I rushed back to the doors, got a running start, evaded Hikaru's panicked attempt to grab me, and lunged over the balcony.

"HINATA ARE YOU STUPID?!" Hikaru shouted in horror.

I wasn't scared.

My daddy would catch me.

I knew he would.

Daddy rushed forward, arms extended, and he caught me with an "oof!". I laughed, snuggling up to him, and crying in joy to finally see him again.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long! I tried to come back, but I kept on losing my passport, and then my companies kept harassing me, and… How can I ever make it up to you, Hinata?" He sobbed, stroking my hair, and holding me tightly.

Breathing heavily, Hikaru and Kaoru joined the scene.

"Daddy… just don't ever leave me again…"

"Oh, Hinata, I won't! I swear!"

"So this is your dad, Hinakarai?" Kaoru asked quietly.

I nodded, gently being placed firmly back on the ground, but Daddy remained hugging me.

"I called Renesmé and found out that you moved out on Mr. Fujioka and moved into a loft above Miss Yamanika's Corner Bookstore near Ouran." Daddy said, "I then found out from her that you went to the Morinozuka Estate and left some hours later with the Hitachiin Twins. Apparently, Renesmé called Ms. Hitachiin and found out you were here. We rushed over here immediately, with help from Renesmé's fiancé of course."

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Karaiko," bowed Nekozawa, looking down at my cousin with a smile in place.

Renesmé giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Um, Daddy… I'd like to introduce you to two people who've really shown me not to dislike people anymore." I said, pulling back, and then walking toward the twins.

I took them by their hands, a slightly firmer hold on Hikaru's than Kaoru's, and they blinked their identical eyes in surprise.

"Hitachiin Kaoru,"

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." He said quietly.

"And, Hikaru-"

Hikaru cut me off, stepped forward, extended his hand, and said, "Hinata's boyfriend… with yours and her permission of course." He glanced at me, blushing faintly, and awaiting a response.

Did Hikaru just ask me to be his girlfriend?!

And my father?!

Daddy looked at me, then at Hikaru's sincere face, before a smile broke across his face.

"I'll agree to whatever Hinata says…"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around Hikaru's neck.

Kaoru teared up a bit, "My brother's in love… whatever shall I do now?"

I laughed and turned to him, "Don't worry, Kaoru, we'll share!"

Laughing, Kaoru threw his arms around both of us, sandwiching me once more. Daddy closed his eyes and smiled brightly and Renesmé started to cry in happiness.

Poor Nekozawa looked so lost when it came to comforting her.

"Hinata, we have to get you back home…" Daddy reminded me.

"Okay…" I whispered, glancing at Hikaru shyly.

Clearing his throat, Daddy indicated to a far-off rose bush, "Oh look, roses. I'll just… step over there for a few moments…" He quickly darted over there.

I couldn't help but giggle at his not-so-subtle attempt to give me some privacy.

Hikaru smiled that handsome smile, cupped my cheek, and brushed my bangs out of my face and eyes.

"I really do love you, Hikaru…" I whispered, "Despite the obvious age difference…"

"Hinata, age doesn't matter when you're in love…" Hikaru replied. "I'm just happy to see my sunshine…"

Sunshine?

My name meant sunshine…

"You're smile, Hinata…" He whispered in my ear, before covering my lips with his own.

"AW! SO KEWT!" Renesmé exclaimed.

And in excitement, poor Nekozawa got glomped to death.

He had so much to learn about his fiancée, that he did.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school," Hikaru whispered, "But we have to keep our relationship a secret from the customers. No getting jealous, you hear?"

I made a face, "If I do recall, _you're_ the one who's the jealous type, Hikaru."

He cringed slightly, his pride hurting, and I giggled before standing up tiptoe to kiss him goodnight.

"Daddy, I'm ready to go." I called.

He whirled around, blushing faintly, and trying not to go into doting father mode like he used to whenever I did something cute when I was younger.

"Yes, yes, let's go home shall we?" He replied, glancing at Kaoru and Hikaru. "Thank you two so much for speaking to my separated wife on Hinata's behalf, by the way. She deserved it for what she did to me and to my Sunny."

A blush covered my face when he used the old childhood nickname I hadn't heard in years.

"Let's go, Hinata…"

I waved goodbye to the twins and took Daddy's hand. We walked across the silhouetted yard and toward Nekozawa's limo with said poor Black Magic Club President staggering as Renesmé continued to glomp him.

I snuggled up against Daddy in the car, "I missed you, Daddy…"

He held me like he did when I was younger, "I missed you so much, Sunny…"

We drove through the neighborhoods and turned near Suoh Mansion Number 2. I blinked as long-lost memories returned to me as the iron gates opened and the mansion I had grown up in emerged into view.

We pulled up in front and I got out, still holding Daddy's hand, before we climbed the steps, walked past the angel statues by the large doors, and Daddy opened the door to our home.

I was home…

Lights came on, resulting in Nekozawa to shrink back into the shadows, and Renesmé pouted slightly before she kissed him goodnight and told him to go on home. He appeared to be blushing as he stammered a reply and headed back into his limo.

"You're room with most likely need to be refurnished, since you are older now… five years older…" Daddy looked slightly uncomfortable, "I'm surprised how much of a young lady you've become, Hinata…"

"Don't be Daddy. I'm seventeen now but I'll always be your little girl…"

Renesmé huggled him, "Uncle Ichigo, I'm so glad you're back! Now Hinata will be happy again!"

Daddy ruffled her hair, "Thank you for helping her, Renesmé."

"You're welcome! I'm going to bed now, okay?"

"Alright, goodnight."

"Night, Nessie."

"Night, Hinakarai."

I sweatdropped.

Curse you Kaoru!!

Sighing, I watched as Renesmé skipped up the stairs and to her room in the west wing.

"Are you hungry, Daddy?" I asked quietly.

"Tad bit," He admitted.

I led him toward the kitchen, "Let me make you a snack!"

Laughing, Daddy smiled, "Alright, Sunny."

He sat at the small breakfast nook we used on fast mornings and watched as I got to work making some pastries. I couldn't help but notice the admiration and wonder in his gaze as he watched me.

"Hinata, I need to ask you something…"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Would you be interested in transferring to Ouran High School?"

I dropped my spoon.

"REALLY?!"

"Do you want to?"

"YES!!"

Smiling, Daddy closed his eyes again; "I'll arrange the transfer in the morning."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed happily.

I baked the pastries, and when they were finished, we sat and chatted long into the night until we were dead on our feet. Yawning, we finally retired, and I entered my old bedroom for the first time in five years.

I had been an odd child…

My furniture was mostly European, but I had several odd posters of various foods and the whatnot hanging on my walls. I had forgotten that things had amused me easily when I was younger.

I agreed with Daddy. I did need a new room.

However, just because Daddy was back in my life, that didn't mean I was going to give up all of my common one.

I was still going to work in the bookstore.

And I was still going to work off my debt until my eighteenth birthday.

The Host Club had become my family…

My weird, insane, slightly egotistical family…

I owed them more than the debt…

I owed them the world.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Yay, I got past my writer's block! Unfortunately, I must return home now, and shall not be able to update for a few days. However, I shall write the last two remaining chapters and then continue on with "Silent Flowers" and my new fanfic "Promises in the Dark" which is about Tamaki! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Please R&R!

**Musical Inspiration: DotA – BassHunter**

**Now must write Tamaki x Haruhi fluff and Tsuneko x Mori fluff… **


	14. Episode 14

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events. Nor do I own any of the songs I may mention. I however do own my OC. Takes place in the manga not the anime. Thank you for reviewing (if you did) last chapter! Please R&R and do not flame.**

**Episode 14**

**Coming Together**

"I'm really going to miss you, Hinata." Tsuneko sighed, sitting across from me, with her hands folded in her lap.

I poured her some tea, "Don't worry, you'll still get to see me if you continue to still come here. And it's not like we won't see each other at work!" I closed my eyes and grinned.

"That's true. Miss Yamanika was very kind to hire me."

"She needed someone to take over my old hours. Now that I'm living with Daddy again and have more Host Club duties, Mine was going to need the extra help. Ian's an idiot and would end up getting himself trapped in the backroom and be traumatized by all the yaoi manga."

Tsuneko turned beat red guiltily.

"Oh, Mori, what's up?" I glanced upward to see Mori standing next to me.

"Mitsukuni wants to talk to you, Hinata…" Mori said quietly.

Tsuneko muffled a small squeal at the sound of his voice and blushed to her auburn hair roots when Mori's dark eyes met her hazel.

"Alright," I glanced at my "customer". "Mori, will you please serve Tsuneko will I take care of this?"

He gave a curt nod and took my seat. Tsuneko looked ready to die of happiness and I stifled a giggle before I spotted Hunny eating cake with Bun-Bun.

"Hunny? You wanted to talk to me?" I said, somewhat nervously as I sat down across from him.

"Hina!" He giggled and said, "Guess what!"

"Um… you discovered you do in fact like carrots?"

Hunny shook his head.

"You're plotting a way to get Mori to tell Tsuneko his feelings?"

"Yes, but that's not it, Hina! Try again!"

I sighed and finally gave up, "What, Hunny?"

"I don't like you anymore!"

… Ouch.

Had Hunny been taking blunt-lessons from Haruhi?

Cause that hurt.

Then again, I did feel so much better and less guilty hearing that.

"That's… well… I'm not sure what that is." I admitted.

"I realized that my true is CAKE and BUN-BUN!" He exclaimed, before placing another forkful of cake in his mouth.

I smiled a half-smile, stood up, wrapped my arms around him, and closed my eyes.

"I love you, Mitsukuni, as a best friend and I don't ever want that to change."

"I know you do, Hina…" Hunny hugged me back, "Best friends!"

I patted Bun-Bun on the head, "We can't forget Bun-Bun here, now can we?"

Hunny shook his head and I released him, "Well, I think I'm going to go and poke Haruhi."

"Poke-poke." Hunny poked me and giggled. "Later, Hina!"

I wandered over to Haruhi and found her reading over a text book. "Studying again, Haruhi?"

She glanced up, "Hinata, hey. Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Apparently Hunny's fallen back in love with cake and Bun-Bun. I'm free again."

"You so sure about that?" Haruhi sweatdropped, indicating behind me.

Don't tell me…

I turned and saw Bossa Nova being cornered by Hikaru and Kaoru.

And he told me not to be jealous…

Hikaru the Hypocrite.

Yeesh.

"Let's go rescue Casanova." Haruhi sighed, closing her book, and standing up.

Silently, we crept behind the twins, and heard what they were saying.

"… And if you ever hit on Haruhi or Hinata again, Milord plus ourselves may in fact cause you some problems, okay, Bossa Nova?"

Clearing our throats, Haruhi and I watched as Hikaru and Kaoru stiffened, before they slowly turned around and met our dark glares.

"Threatening Kasanoda again?" I raised an eyebrow. "Way to be real discreet, Hikaru."

Bossa Nova merely had the look on his face that said "THANK YOU!"

"And what's this about Tamaki getting involved? Why would he?"

… Oblivious much, Haruhi…

Before we could continue, it was time for the customers to leave and Tamaki called a club meeting.

"I have come up with a new idea! We shall be throwing a ball tomorrow evening!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically.

"What for?" I asked.

Everyone turned and stared at Hikaru and me.

We blushed.

"R-Really?" I choked out.

"Of course we're going to celebrate you two finally getting together." Kaoru said, "It was obvious you liked Hikaru since the day you met us." He said somewhat smugly.

He was lucky he had the same face as my Hikaru otherwise I'd be clawing it off of him right about now…

"But the customers cannot know the true cause for the ball," Kyoya stated. "They will think it's just another event done because of Tamaki's shear whim."

Yup, life was just getting exciting for me.

"Another matter I'd like to discuss…" Kyoya continued.

He turned those cold eyes on me, making my skin crawl.

"Hinata, why haven't you asked your father to pay off your debt?"

… I was afraid of this confrontation.

Honestly, I was scared to admit that I wanted to still work in the Host Club.

What if they made fun of me?

"Hinata?" Hikaru brushed my bangs out of my face.

Blushing, I hung my head, and dug my nails into my thighs.

"Um… I… I want to… still… be… a member… and… I… kinda… like it… here…"

Silence filled the room and seconds passed until…

"_**SHE'S SO KEWT!!**_"

"GWAH?! TAMAKI, HIKARU, KAORU LEGGO OF ME ALREADY!!"

"WHY AM I BEING ATTACKED TOO?!"

"BE QUIET, HARUHI, AND LET YOUR FATHER HUG YOU!"

I snapped, getting ready to make him shut the hell up once and for all about the whole father/daughter thing.

Tamaki loved Haruhi.

End of story.

"TAMAKI!!"

"Yes, beautiful niece?" He turned on me, smiling.

Those amethyst eyes were too cute.

Dammit…

I was weak to these people and they knew it.

"Nothing… Uncle."

I spat the word.

And it still made Tamaki smile.

… Dammit…

"She's finally accepted me as her uncle! Oh happy day!"

Tamaki pulled a Mori and flung me over his shoulder, hugging me in a sense, and twirling.

"Hikaru! Girlfriend being manhandled! Do something!" I snapped.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Kaoru and Hikaru saluted and then they withdrew a picture of Haruhi from middle school.

Tamaki froze immediately, his face a vibrant cherry red.

"Mori!" I wheezed, unable to break free.

He slipped me out of Tamaki's hold and lowered me to the ground, where Hikaru pulled me against him, and growled one word to King Leech.

"Mine…"

I hugged his arms against me and blushed happily.

"My Hikaru…"

"Anyways…" Kyoya cleared his throat, "Tomorrow night at 5:00 will be the ball. Every member must attend. Hinata, Haruhi, if you manage to dance with at least five customers then I'll cut your debts by one third."

We nodded, "Okay!"

"Alright, since we have no further business to attend to…" Kyoya wandered off and pulled out his book.

I glanced toward the doorway and saw Tsuneko slyly peering inside, blushing as she watched Mori.

I tugged on Mori's sleeve and widened my eyes like Hunny did when he wanted something.

"Takashi," I started in a sugary tone, "Will you pick me up and give me a hug?"

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru's faces were classically aghast at my request.

Tamaki's face screamed, "MY NIECE?!"

Hikaru's was more of, "MY GIRLFRIEND SHOULD HUG ME!!"

And Kaoru's was like, "SHE'S TURNING INTO HUNNY!! AHHHH!!"

At least, that's what it looked like to me anyways.

Mori shrugged and did as I requested. The moment my arms were around his neck, I whispered in his ear.

"Tsuneko's at the door… you should invite her to the ball…"

Mori placed me down and turned toward the doorway. Tsuneko jolted and went to leave when he called out her name.

"Tsuneko?"

She froze.

Mori had never addressed her before…

This probably explained why she just fainted again…

Oh boy.

"It seems we're all coming together," Kyoya murmured.

"In a way, we are." I said with a smile.

Haruhi and I exchanged a look a smile.

At least until the twins realized I needed a dress for tomorrow…

Dammit, I thought I had gotten away.

Looks like there was no escaping the inevitable torment that came with dating a fashion designer's son…

Sigh.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Just a funny little chapter to open the final chapter of the story. (sobs) I can't believe I'm almost finished! (dries eyes) Anyways, please R&R, do not flame, and anticipate the next chapter…**

**Musical Inspiration: No Compliance – Delain**

**Onto the final chapter…**


	15. Episode 15

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the events. Nor do I own any of the songs I may mention. I however do own my OC. Takes place in the manga not the anime. Thank you for reviewing (if you did) last chapter! FINAL CHAPTER AND THEN SILENT ANGELIC HEART WILL BE COMPLETE! Please R&R and do not flame.**

**Episode 15**

**All I Need**

Romantic lights dimmed as slow beautiful songs played in the background. Our customers were having the times of their lives, all wearing beautiful dresses (or in the guys' cases suits), and spending time with their favorite Hosts.

Haruhi, who was wearing a loner suit from the twins, seemed to have her hands full with dance requests.

Tamaki was plotting to get Haruhi into the guise of "Natsumi", her "cousin".

Mori was dancing with Tsuneko, who wore her ringlets in two high ponytails, and a pretty Oriental orange and red dress.

Hunny was slyly putting Giant Tuna in a Tupperware dish to give to Haruhi.

Kaoru was dancing with a pretty girl Haruhi's height with auburn brown hair, hazel green eyes, and a cute face named Lauren.

Kyoya was making profits.

Renesmé finally made Nekozawa come without his robe and wig, revealing himself to be blonde, and actually extremely cute.

Ian was there… for some unholy reason.

Mine was telling a romance story to some of the customers.

And Hikaru was no where to be found, which saddened me greatly!

I just finished my third dance (this one happening to be with Bossa Nova) when I caught sight of myself in my reflection.

Was that really me?

The girl in the reflection had her chocolate locks pulled into a Japanese bun, with tendrils falling around her face, and her bangs pinned back with a butterfly pin, and the braided butterfly bracelet on her wrist, and was wearing a white dress with purple butterfly décor.

"May I have this dance, Karaiko Hinata?"

I jolted when a tall boy of eighteen bowed before me. He was wearing a dark blue suit and seemed somewhat familiar to me somehow. His raven hair was wavy and fell to his shoulders, his brown eyes strangely familiar to me, and his face reminded me of my mother's…

"Matsukiyama Kiyoshi." I breathed.

I was face-to-face with my half-brother.

And he wanted to dance.

Okay, kinda strange way to greet your half-sibling, but sure.

I took his hand and we began to dance. Kiyoshi seemed nice enough and didn't at all act cold towards me like my mother had.

"Our mother is a very broken woman, Hinata." He said quietly, "She has two sides to her heart. Unfortunately, you received the darker side of it, and for that, I am sorry."

"Kiyoshi…"

"Be happy, little sister. That's the only thing I want from you."

Kiyoshi embraced me for a second, tilted my chin, and brushed my tendrils in a brotherly fashion. I couldn't help but smile.

"I will keep in touch, Hinata."

"You be happy as well… Big Brother."

Kiyoshi blinked and blushed faintly before bowing.

He disappeared into the crowd.

"I count as a customer too," Renesmé said, smiling.

I turned to her, dressed in a Goth-Lolita dress that was too cute for words on her. Hugging, we danced playfully, and Kyoya smiled and noted down that I had made my quota.

"Ooh, look at Haruhi!"

We turned and saw Haruhi wearing a long wig and a long white dress. Tamaki was blushing again but he asked her to dance.

All around us, members of the Host Club watched closely, silently crossing their fingers.

It happened out-of-the-blue.

Tamaki, in shear impulse, pressed forward and kissed Haruhi.

"Yes!" Renesmé hissed in excitement.

About time!!

I decided it was time to get some fresh air. Leaving Renesmé in the care of Nekozawa, I headed out into the garden, and inhaled the cool night air. My arms covered in chills after a few moments though but I knew I needed to stay outside for a little longer. Social gatherings had the tendency to make me lightheaded and uncomfortable.

I blushed when someone's jacket draped on my shoulders. Glancing upward, I met Hikaru's eyes, and he smiled at me.

My heart thumped rapidly in my chest as he bowed before me.

"May I have this dance?" Hikaru whispered.

I took his hand and noticed he was still wearing the cat bracelet.

He didn't take it off…

_I'm dying to catch my breath… oh why don't I ever learn?_

Slowly, we began to dance in the garden.

_Can you still see the heart of me? All my agony fades away when you hold me in your embrace_

I leaned forward and rested my cheek against his chest.

Hikaru's heart was beating quicker now.

_Don't tear me down for all I need. Make my heart a better place; give me something I can believe. Don't tear me down, what's left of me. Make my heart a better place._

"I love you, Hikaru…"

"I love you, Hinata…"

We ceased dancing, and he tilted my chin with his thumb and index finger, before he lowered his lips to mine in a feather-soft kiss.

_Make my heart a better place… Make my heart a better place…_

"Things have changed since I met you," I confessed. "I finally learned to let people in… I fell in love… I got a weird family out of it… and my Daddy's back…"

Hikaru smiled, "I always thought you were pretty, from the moment I saw you. It's like you completed a piece of me that I thought was lost."

"We gave each other a new reason to keep on going."

"We fell in love, Hinata…"

"And that was the best moment of my life, Hikaru."

Blushing, Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck.

I smiled in spite of myself.

I had learned so many things since the day Haruhi entered my life again and brought the Host Club with her.

They changed me in ways that I now knew were for the better.

They led me to the door back to the light.

And through the chaos.

Through the tears.

Through the laughter…

I found you…

You, my light…

The light I knew was there… somewhere.

All my life I waited for you.

All I ever wanted was to see you smiling.

I wanted for you to be happy.

You, who loved me silently.

You, who was there for me when I needed you the most.

You are an angel to me…

And with you, you will always have…

A silent angelic heart.

I rested my head over Hikaru's heart once more, "You're silent angelic heart is singing to me, Hikaru…"

"Huh?"

"It says that you're no longer as alone as you thought…"

"Its right, you know…"

"My heart says the same thing…"

And on that night, a man and a woman found true eternity underneath the magic of the full moon.

"You're all I need, Hitachiin Hikaru…"

"And you're the only one I want, Karaiko Hinata…"

My story was coming to a close.

In the end, I had found my prince.

Though at first, he hid in the form of a devil…

When in reality he was in fact a silent angel.

**The End…**

**A/N: Cute, to the point, and the perfect ending for the story of Karaiko Hinata if I do say so myself. I'm gonna miss writing in her POV though. (sniff-sniff) Well, I'm off to retire. Please review for the final time and I hope to see you guys in my other Ouran fanfics. If you want to check them out here's a list of the future stories.**

**Silent Flowers – Mori x Yoko**

**Promises in the Dark – Tamaki x Arisho**

**Angel in the Night – Luna x Kaoru**

**Belonging Only in Dreams – Hunny x Kotar****ō**

**Little By Little – Kyoya x Ak****ō**

**Flowers of the Morning – Haruhi x Mirai**

**Later guys!**


End file.
